Juste pour quelques mois
by Heughae
Summary: Junsu, alors que sa profs de Maths est en arrêt maladie, se retrouve confronté à son remplaçant... qui n'est autre que Yoochun. \Yoosu/
1. Février

_A mon ange à la gratte qui toujours, veille sur moi sans se lasser…_

_Pour sa présence dans les plus beaux instants de ma vie comme aux pires._

_A nos sourires et nos moments,_

_Nos éclats de rire qui brisent le silence du quotidien._

_C'est pour t'entendre de nouveau que j'écrirai._

**Juste pour quelques mois…**

**Prologue :**Premier Jour, 10h30

- Bonjour ! Je suis Park Yoochun, et comme vous le savez, je suis chargé de remplacer Mme Kim pour cinq mois. Vous êtes en première, vous avez pour la plupart entre 16 ou 17 ans. Cette année est importante pour vous et vous avez de quoi travailler…

J'avisais une petite boulotte qui ricanait bêtement avec sa voisine de gauche. « Attend un peu que je connaisse ton nom, toi là-bas, et tu t'arrêteras de rigoler. » rageais-je en silence.

Je repris d'une voix forte :

- Donc mettez vous au boulot et arrêtez de parler ! Attaquez l'exercice 15, sur la représentation plane dans l'espace.

Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire sur la classe alors que les feuilles froufroutaient et que les grattements de stylos devenaient – enfin ! – concrets. Tout jeune diplômé en tant que professeur de Maths, le rectorat m'avait bien sûr collé en remplaçant dans un petit lycée, pour soi-disant « forger mon expérience » avant de commencer vraiment. Ils avaient bon dos. Remplacer était bien plus difficile qu'un poste fixe, surtout lorsqu'on arrivait en milieu d'année. Une seule devise, ces gens-là : économie, économie toujours. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen pratique de cesser de payer des remplaçants… Et nous, comme débutants, on était payé au lance-pierre. Bien sûr. Quel monde de corruption…

Encore un groupe de chahuteurs qui faisaient tout sauf leur exercice, avec l'audace de la jeunesse : ils étaient juste sous mon nez, par-dessus le marché ! J'en chopais un au pif, légèrement contrarié :

-Toi ! Lui criais-je en le montrant du doigt, ce qui le fit littéralement bondir, en même temps que ses trois compères.

Lève-toi !

Il obtempéra en rougissant : Exactement le profil de l'élève à ne pas avoir. Petit, mignon, avec sa dose d'agitation et sans doute la grande gueule qui va avec… Et à en juger les regards que lui lançaient la gent féminine, un sacré Casanova. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'énervais encore un peu plus.

- Bon c'est quoi ton nom ?

Une petite voix, surprenante par ailleurs, me répondit :

- Kim Junsu, M'sieur.

- Tu sais où tu es, mônsieur Kim Junsu ?

Ma voix était la plus noire possible s'il avait pu, je suis sûr qu'il aurait disparu.

- Oui M'sieur…

Bon, cette fois, il avait fallu tendre l'oreille pour choper la réponse. Pas si grande gueule que ça, finalement… Même moi, à son âge, j'aurais pu faire mieux. Mais impertinent ou pas, il m'avait contrarié et je me servirais de lui pour montrer mon autorité à la classe.

- Bon, et bien puisque tu sais où tu es, tu vas en profiter pour nous faire le corrigé de l'exercice 15.

De pâle il était passé à translucide, alors que je lui tendais la craie sans même lui laisser droit à demander un avocat. De nouveau, la petite voix, tandis que dans la classe le silence surpris semblait s'être définitivement installé :

- Je peux prendre ma feuille, Monsieur ?

- Bien sûr que non : elle est vierge. Ce qui montre que tu as parfaitement compris le théorème et que tu vas nous faire ça de tête.

- Mais justement si elle était vierge c'est que…

Je le coupais avec autorité, tant pis pour l'avocat :

- Mets-toi au travail et utilise un peu autre chose que ta langue. On te regarde.

Les trois compères (et la classe !) le regardaient avec inquiétude, les méandres de leurs cerveaux digérant très mal le nouveau théorème, appris la veille. Quand au sien, il m'avait l'air brumeux, de cerveau. Planté devant le tableau, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, deux creux d'inquiétude angoissée se nichant en haut de l'arrête de son nez… Vraiment mignon. Et carrément chou. Depuis quand je persécutais les élèves, moi ? Dès mon premier jour, en plus de ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait fait, le pauvre gosse ? Maudissant ma totale insensibilité face à tant d'innocence gamine, je me raclai la gorge. Il sursauta de nouveau, et m'accorda un regard paniqué. Je grimaçais :

- Va t'asseoir. C'est vrai qu'il est pas franchement évident, ce théorème. Mais tu te concentres et t'essaies d'y arriver, cette fois. Que je t'y reprenne plus.

Il me lança un regard qui s'approchait de la reconnaissance la plus infinie qui acheva de me toucher.

Très fort, décidément. Son succès auprès des filles commençait à être à peu près compréhensible.

Le cours se passa sans autres accrocs notables. Le petit machin ne la ramenait plus du tout, alors que je commençais à me sentir coupable. Cette tête d'ange avait réussi à me faire douter de mes méthodes de dissuasion. J'aurai dû prendre la grosse boule, elle ne m'aurait pas attendrit, elle.

A la sonnerie, tandis qu'il filait le feu aux fesses, je l'interpellais :

- Hé, Kim Junsu !

Il revint vers moi avec la tête du type qui va passer à la guillotine, dans quelques instants précisément. Quand même bien foutu… C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très grand, mais il était super bien proportionné, et même finement musclé, en plus de ça. Quand à sa bouille deux joues surmontées d'yeux expressifs et pétillants, un nez droit avec un bel arrondi qui trônait au dessus d'une bouche pleine et sensuelle.

- Oui, M'sieur ?

Je repris rapidement mes esprits alors qu'il me dévisageait toujours, gêné.

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je t'ai un peu pris en grappe. C'est pas facile d'arriver en milieu d'année et de prendre une classe en main. Mais j'avoue que j'y suis allé un peu fort. Mais à partir de maintenant, vous vous concentrez, tous les quatre ou je n'aurai aucun complexe pour recommencer. C'est clair ?

Il acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête, et m'envoya en pleine figure un sourire éblouissant qui m'obligea à regarder ailleurs.

- Merci beaucoup, M'sieur ! On le fera plus !

Trois secondes plus tard, il avait disparu, avalé par le couloir.

En marchant vers mon studio récemment loué, j'étais en pleine réflexion de ma longue journée. Je fronçais les sourcils en pénétrant dans l'espace qui était temporairement mien : l'appart sentait le chien mouillé à plein nez. Loué pour trois fois rien, il avait la qualité de son prix, hélas… Je balançais ma sacoche dans un coin, me versais un verre de bière tout en laissant la solitude m'envahir doucement. Presque inconsciemment. A peine l'avais-je réalisée que déjà elle prenait possession de moi : Que doit faire un jeune homme de 22 ans, qui ne demande qu'a vivre pleinement, dans une vie aussi cloîtrée et solitaire ? J'étouffai un sourire naissant : Un peu plus, et on m'aurait cru moine. Mais trop vieux pour les élèves et trop jeune pour les profs, ma position restait particulière d'autant plus que je me retrouvais subitement éloigné de tous mes proches. Et pour cinq mois…

Je me surpris à penser aux miens : Ma mère ? Bien trop loin de moi, je l'avais quitté et elle ne m'avait pas suivit. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à le faire. Elle faisait partie de mon passé. Mon père ? Avait-il seulement existé un jour…

Et mon frère ? J'eus un pincement au cœur : plus loin que jamais mais pourtant si près de mon cœur… Ne restaient que d'anciens amis et amours qui croupissaient dans un recoin de mes pensées.

Une petite trombine vint s'incruster à pas de loup dans mes pensées sombres : « Oui, M'sieur… ». Une trombine avec un sourire grand comme ça qui chassa d'un coup sec et puissant la reine du moment : la solitude.

Je finis rapidement ma bière sans la laisser revenir. Avec un sourire définitivement installé, je sortis de ma caverne pour me diriger vers des lieux plus agités, comme le bar que j'avais repéré pas loin. J'avais tout à coup besoin de rencontres.

Premier chapitre : Février

Troisième jour : 10h30, salle des profs.

Rien de meilleur qu'un café au chaud dans la spacieuse et lumineuse salle des profs. Lycéen, elle représentait le lieu des privilèges à présent c'était le cocon qui l'éloignait un peu de ses turbulents élèves (Pas que je défends les profs, hein ! Faut bien essayer de les comprendre vu mon Yoochun-prof-de-maths ^^). Absolument seul, le brun regardait paresseusement les tâches multicolores que formait la masse d'élève en mouvement dans la cours.

- Non mais dites donc, Mônsieur ! Mais vous vous croyez où, là ?

Décidément, râla Yoochun silencieusement, il devait avoir une tête à accents circonflexes. Il se retourna, curieux, sur une prof dans la trentaine qui le dévisageait de l'air le plus sévère possible. Les cheveux tirés en arrière par un chignon, elle aurait pu paraître belle sans sa bouche et son front crispés de colère. Elle avait l'accent typé des gens du Sud, et le teint halé qui les caractérisaient. Le jeune prof opta pour un sourire surpris, auquel elle répondit étrangement par un regard enflammé :

- Et vous avez l'audace de sourire ? Sortez immédiatement d'ici !

- Mais enfin, madame…

- Et si vous discutez, c'est deux heures ! Vous n'avez absolument rien à faire ici !

Le ton montant en désagréable crescendo, Yoochun réfléchissait sérieusement à stopper le processus. Peine perdue :

- Re-tour-nez-dans-la-cours ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Allons bon. Tout s'éclairait soudainement. On l'avait – une fois de plus – pris pour un gamin, qui plus est en pleine violation de domicile. Et le cas semblait sérieusement aggravé par son vol de café tout à fait volontaire.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main avec un sourire digne de l'hôtesse de l'air la plus délicieuse.

- Mr Park Yoochun, enchanté. Je suis professeur de Mathématiques, actuellement chargé du remplacement de Mme Kim Yeonhae.

Changement rapide de couleur. De rouge elle passa à écarlate, puis à blanc, pour terminer par le teint d'une crevette plus très fraiche. Mais, de bonne guerre, elle attrapa après une hésitation la main tendue et la serra vigoureusement.

- Toutes mes excuses, Mr Park ! Mais vous êtes terriblement…

- Jeune ou inexpérimenté. Choisissez, ajouta-t-il d'un ton las, je suis habitué à ce genre de remarque de toute façon…

- Mais non bien sûr ! Je me faisais simplement la réflexion que vous étiez jeune pour un remplacement. Je ne me serais jamais douté d'une telle chose : à votre âge, on m'avait placé en poste fixe après quelques stages. Devant la grimace démoralisée du jeune homme, elle eut un sourire désolé : bah ! J'imagine que c'est toujours le même mot d'ordre : suppression de postes…

Il commençait à lui trouver un air vraiment sympathique, finalement. Admettons qu'elle était si gourmande qu'elle avait eu peur qu'on lui boive son café.

Soit. Elle reprit :

- Chung Minsoi, au fait. Je suis professeur de Japonais. Bon courage, jeune homme, et n'hésitez pas une seconde si vous avez des questions. Et encore pardon pour l'enguelade. Elle eut un petit rire qui sonna comme un grelot : J'ai horreur qu'on me boive mon café.

Gagné.

- J'ai une question.

- Déjà ? Ah la curiosité des jeunes hommes…

C'était lui ou elle le cherchait ? Etonnante, décidément. Il choisit le profil je-suis-totalement-imperturbable.

- Vous avez des premières ?

- Bien sûr. Pas le choix.

- Vous avez la 1ère C ?

- Aussi ! Elle vous pose des problèmes ?

- Non, simple affaire de curiosité de jeune homme… Le grelot lui répondit.

… Kim Junsu…

Elle eut un sourire qui l'intrigua, et glissa d'une voix amusée :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Euh… Quel genre d'élève est-il ?

Elle eut cette fois un regard plein de douceur pour le jeune professeur. Elle prit son temps pour répondre :

- Vous savez, un des plus beaux aspects de mon métier – notre métier ! –, c'est le contact avec les élèves. Et plus encore, l'étonnante diversité, ce mélange des caractères qui vous font face, et le plaisir de les découvrir, les explorer. Kim Junsu fait partie de ces êtres à la personnalité si complexe qu'elle n'apparait pas au premier regard. C'est ce qui le rend si intéressant à mes yeux, et intriguant. Je peux vous le dire, je le suis depuis la seconde.

En tant que prof de maths, son esprit n'était pas rassasié son interlocutrice enrobait l'équation sans la résoudre :

- Conclusion ?

- Et bien, elle est toute simple : à vous de voir. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider.

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, et après un signe de tête, partit s'occuper de la cafetière.

La cloche sonna, le coupant dans sa frustration scientifique. Il se secoua et rassembla ses affaires :

- J'y vais. Merci encore, Mme Chung.

- Héla ! Appelle-moi Minsoi, va… Ca t'écorchera pas plus la langue ! T'as quoi là ?

- Justement. J'ai la 1ère C. Contrôle d'une heure et demie sur la représentation plane dans l'espace.

- Eh bien ! Bonne sieste !

Yoochun partit le sourire aux lèvres en direction de sa salle. Une rencontre comme celle-ci était rare, d'autant plus qu'il adorait les gens que ne mâchaient pas leurs mots. Les gens crus, dynamiques, francs…

D'après lui, ils étaient les consciences des pays développés en pleine course, près à se réveiller et à unir le peuple face à une quelconque menace politique. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il était utopiste : il fallait tout d'abord que les gens comme lui aient la force de se soulever (ils auraient déjà dû le faire depuis belle lurette !). Et quand bien même ils le feraient, personne ne les suivrait on les laisserait seuls face à leurs rêves de révolutions…

- Monsieur, c'est pas aujourd'hui le contrôle, si ?

Si cette fille pensait que ses yeux d'ange allaient le bouleverser… Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur :

- Heureusement que tu m'y fais penser ! Allez, rentrez et sortez rapidement vos affaires. C'est Mme Kim qui a fait le sujet et j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'a conçu large…

Il évita de regarder Junsu, qui semblait être en pleine conversation avec le jeune Jaejoong. Une paire étonnante de gamins matures. Yoochun avait toujours été doué pour observer les gens il sentait entre eux deux quelque chose de fort qui n'était pas près de s'éteindre. Une sorte de complicité exclusive, un pouvoir de regards qui ne prenaient leurs sens que pour eux…

Le moment le plus jouissif du contrôle, c'est lorsque l'élève le reçoit et que l'on perçoit dans son jeune regard toute la détresse humaine à la vue de ce qui l'attend. C'est presque ce qui avait permit au brun de tenir pendant ses études : l'attente de ce moment mystique.

Sadique ? Peut-être, mais peut importait.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus de Junsu, à la recherche du regard post-contrôle. Rayonnant, il lui tendit la feuille.

- On a combien de temps ?

Le machin n'avait même pas pris le temps de regarder sa feuille, qui pourtant éclaboussait presque le visage de son voisin par des schémas agressifs. Ce dernier avait pâli, alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient de désespoir. Amusé, Yoochun lui adressa un sourire ironique :

- Question stupide. Regarde ton contrôle et dit moi si tu peux faire ça en moins d'une heure et demie…

- D'accord merci.

Mais il ne sembla pas se déstabiliser. Très fort, s'amusa mentalement le jeune professeur, puis il ajouta pour la classe, avec une légère pensée pour les quelques 29 copies qu'il aura à se taper ensuite :

- Bonne chance à tous !

Une petite demi-heure à peine plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de somnoler avec l'air du prof qui surveille attentivement (ça ne trompait jamais personne, et encore moins les élèves, mais il fallait bien faire semblant de travailler !), la petite main de Junsu se leva précipitamment. Ombrageux, toute malice avait disparu de son regard, ce qui réveilla tout à fait Yoochun :

- Mm ?

- Monsieur. C'est pas possible, là.

- Comment ça c'est pas possible ?

- La question 5 de l'exercice 2.

Le brun ne put retenir un éclat de rire face à cette remarque si enfantine. Il se leva prestement et se pencha au dessus de l'écriture du jeune homme. Les chiffres ronds s'alignaient méthodiquement sur tout le haut de la copie, alors que devant le « 2) 5-… » Une grosse tâche de Blanco trônait fièrement.

« C'est ce qui le rend si intéressant. » Le visage de la professeure de Japonais lui revint en tête, ravivant de nouveau sa curiosité, et Yoochun se pencha sur la question :

- Elle n'est pas plus difficile que les autres, Junsu.

Devant la grimace boudeuse de son jeune élève, il eut un sourire impuissant :

- Passe à la suite ou tu n'auras pas le temps. On verra ça à la correction.

Et une heure plus tard, alors que les élèves rendaient un par un leur copie d'un air démoralisé, Junsu lui adressa un petit sourire :

- Merci quand même. Mme Kim se serait moquée de moi.

Yoochun ne put empêcher sa main d'aller vigoureusement ébouriffer la masse de cheveux noire. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux, en amande, qui lui faisaient face :

- Va te détendre, je me ficherais de toi à la correction.

Le rire joyeux qui lui répondit résonna religieusement dans toute la salle. Et alors que le jeune professeur restait de nouveau seul dans la salle délaissée, il se fit la réflexion qu'il venait d'assister au rire le plus mignon qu'il n'eut jamais entendu.

Sixième jour : 12h00

La neige tombait depuis l'aube sur le lycée en liesse. Les classes avaient été intenables, et Yoochun avait eu la désagréable impression que les flocons de neige avaient été bien plus intéressants que lui. Il avait finalement laissé sa dernière classe en date – des secondes – à sortir cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, ce qui lui avait apporté un certain nombre de point de popularité. Après avoir slalomé entre les boules de neiges, il s'était réfugié dans un coin plus tranquille, sous un toit, pour profiter lui aussi de la première grosse neige de l'année. Il pensa de nouveau à son frère. Là bas, aux Etats-Unis, la neige était rare au Sud et il l'avait souvent accueillie les larmes aux yeux. Malgré la minuscule épaisseur qui fondait vite, ils partaient jouer des heures dans le lotissement pauvre qui résumait la plupart de leurs souvenirs. Le rire de son frère encore petit emplissait les vides de son cœur, causés par la sensation de ne jamais être à sa place. Entre ses dures journées au collège et les mauvaises relations avec sa mère, il avait été un adolescent révolté, incandescent, que seul son jeune frère pouvait apaiser.

- J'en peux plus !

Il sursauta, sorti de ses pensées par une voix familière toute proche.

Jaejoong.

Curieux, il tendit l'oreille et s'approcha doucement, tout en essayant de rester totalement naturel. Il aperçut Changmin, mort de rire, qui préparait d'un air sadique une grosse boule de neige, alors que Yunho tenait fermement leur jeune proie qui protestait toujours. Junsu arriva peu après, couvert de blanc, et continua d'asperger la victime en rigolant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne la boule minutieusement préparée par le cadet. Yoochun étouffa un petit rire à la vue de Junsu, les joues rougies par le froid, qui grimaça sous la haute traitrise. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les quatre compères ne semblaient plus qu'une bande sans foi ni loi et les boules volaient dans tous les sens, ne choisissant leur cible qu'au dernier moment.

Les éclats de rire de Junsu serrèrent le ventre du jeune professeur, en proie à l'envie presque irrésistible de se jeter dans la bataille à son tour. Il baissa la tête. Impossible, bien sûr, comme tellement de choses que nous intime la vie sans que l'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Il ramena son regard sur la bande qui, essoufflée, s'était rapatriée sur le banc. Jaejoong, qui finissait de s'épousseter en râlant, grommela :

- On a quoi après ?

- On a Maths, renchérit le cadet du groupe.

Tiens ? Yoochun eut un temps d'arrêt et sourit de sa propre inconscience : il avait totalement zappé.

- Comment vous trouvez le remplaçant ? Yunho eut un sourire : c'est quand même mieux que Kim, non ?

- Bah c'est sûr ! Je le trouve assez clair, même si on n'a pas encore fait grand-chose.

Terrain glissant, s'avertit Yoochun. Ce genre de conversation ne menait qu'à deux possibilités : Ou l'intrus prenait la grosse tête, ou il allait se suicider dans sa classe sans autre forme de procès. Mais la curiosité fit le reste, sans compter que le verdict de Junsu n'était pas encore tombé. Jaejoong repris :

- Il est vachement plus humain. T'en pense quoi Junsu ?

Roulement de tambour…

- Mouais. Je pensais que ça allait pas marcher vu comment ça à commencé. Il avait vraiment l'air de me détester, avec l'histoire du théorème. Il eut un petit sourire malicieux : heureusement, il a vu à qui il avait affaire !

- Nan allez sans blague, Junsu.

- On verra Minnie, on verra.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi philosophe : Tu ne t'embête pourtant pas pour classer les profs en deux coups de cuillères à pots, d'habitude. Normalement, au bout d'une heure, c'est « j'aime » ou « j'aime pas » !

- Il a l'air… compliqué.

Déjà Yoochun prenait le chemin en sens inverse, le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il existait une troisième possibilité, et de taille : en sortir ému. Et la neige qui tombait joyeusement sur ses cheveux noirs finit de le persuader qu'il avait bien fait de choisir ce métier.

Treizième jour : 8h30, Salle des profs

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais de si bonne heure, Yoochun ?

- Tu vois bien, je corrige.

- Hin ! Hin ! Les contrôles sont la bête noire des profs. Mais bon, sans ça, on pourrait croire que tu passe ta vie à dormir, jeune homme.

- … ! Et toi à boire du café.

- Tu me cherche ?

- Et toi ?

Elle éclata de rire, tout en sortant une tasse du placard. Depuis son arrivée, Minsoi avait été la seule personne avec qui il avait vraiment sympathisé. Les autres professeurs, figés par les habitudes du lycée, restaient en bande. Souvent par matière ou par groupe de matière, ils avaient de longues discussions ou d'ennuyants débats que le jeune professeur ne pouvait supporter plus de trois minutes. Même Minsoi faisait partie de ce système, si bien qu'il ne pouvait passer un repas en sa compagnie sans être entouré de profs de langues. D'abord enthousiaste, il avait voulu parler avec un professeur d'Anglais. Mais celui-ci, apprenant que son cadet de vingt ans parlait dix fois mieux l'Anglais que lui – et avec un accent américain ! – lui avait subitement tourné le dos dans un « Peuh ! » retentissant. A présent, Yoochun ne pouvait le croiser sans recevoir un regard enflammé.

Minsoi, tout en préparant son café, se pencha au dessus de la copie qu'il était en train de corriger :

- Haha ! C'est celle d'Eun Chae ! Ça donne quoi ?

- Elle est pleine de bonne volonté ! Il recompta rapidement les points. Ca lui fera 15…

- Tu les rends aujourd'hui ?

- Obligé : non seulement ils les font mal, mais ils veulent qu'on les corrige à la vitesse de l'éclair !

- Peuh ! Elle eut un sourire taquin : dis plutôt que tu es une vraie tortue !

- Dieu te punira de ton ironie inutile…

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Les jeunes ont de ces idées…

- Tu as toujours le dernier mot, pas vrai ?

- Toujours, mon petit.

- Tu veux pas me le laisser pour une fois ?

- Vas y. Fais toi plaisir.

- Tu avais raison pour Junsu.

Elle se gonfla de fierté et failli ajouter quelque chose, mais Yoochun la coupa sans ménagement :

- J'y vais. Bon café et merci pour le dernier mot !

- Avec plaisir, Yoyo !

Il serra la mâchoire en entendant ce stupide surnom, et pénétra dans la foule d'élèves.

10h30 :

Moment légèrement moins jouissif : après chaque copie rendue, subsiste le gout amer des longues heures passées dessus à loucher sur des opérations illisibles autant qu'illogiques. Disons que c'était le meilleur moment de toute la correction, mais pas de quoi décrocher une palme. Et s'il aimait le désespoir du combattant, il détestait la cruauté des basses notes qui détruisaient autant la confiance que l'insouciance.

Ainsi serrait-il les fesses en s'approchant de Junsu, dernière copie du paquet juste après celle du jeune Changmin. Il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès.

- Changmin ! Tout à fait impressionnant.

Yunho loucha sur la copie alors qu'elle passa d'une main à l'autre, et eut un petit soupir désabusé à la lecture du 19 qui frimait en haut de la feuille. Jaejoong, de son côté, paraissait soulagé de son 12 obtenu difficilement. Il s'était bien battu. L'ainé s'en tirait fort bien aussi : 16,5.

Ne restait que les grands yeux interrogateurs et incertains de Junsu, qui se demandait avec une appréhension croissante pourquoi son professeur avait pali. De son côté, Yoochun s'interrogeait aussi : de quel droit les professeurs pouvaient à ce point distribuer de la souffrance sans frémir ?

- Junsu ! Euh… Le mieux serait que tu viennes me voir après le cours, d'accord ?

Mauvaise annonce. Yoochun n'avait pas fais un geste que Junsu s'affaissait, deux creux d'inquiétude à la base du front, et les yeux humides. Jaejoong n'avait pas attendu pour se rapprocher de lui, et lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Le jeune professeur, gêné, se pencha doucement et lui posa la feuille devant les yeux. D'un ton apaisant, il lui glissa à voix basse :

- Ce n'est pas catastrophique, ne t'en fais pas…

Pourtant, le 7,5 le narguait de toute son agressivité, porteur à sa façon d'un sens qui n'était agréable pour personne. Yoochun préféra se tourner vers le tableau pour se tourner vers la correction, qui n'avait jamais consolé personne et ne le ferait d'ailleurs jamais.

12h30, fin du cours :

Junsu s'approcha d'un pas trainant vers son professeur. Quoi qu'il fasse, sa journée était bel et bien gâchée. La colère de sa mère se rapprochait, menaçante, par chaque minute qui passait. Il soupira et regarda son professeur, occupé à effacer le tableau avec énergie. Il était fin, le genre de corps musclé qui l'aurait parfois bien arrangé dans d'autres situations. Il ignorait pourquoi, il y avait dans ce jeune professeur quelque chose qui l'écrasait. Plein de force et de charisme, il avait l'air de ceux qui ne doutent jamais, et avancent dans la vie, avec pour seul guide leur implacable et puissante conception de leur monde. Une sorte de contraste face à l'esprit enchevêtré et désorganisé du tout jeune homme encore à la recherche de lui-même. Sa voix, malgré lui accusatrice, sortit de lui comme un serpent :

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

Yoochun, surpris, se retourna à l'entente du ton agressif et tranchant. Junsu le regardait de toute sa détresse mêlée à l'incompréhension. Surtout, éviter les bourdes.

- Calme-toi… Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver, tu ne crois pas ? Il faudrait plutôt…

- Si vous pouviez éviter de me dire : « il fallait travailler »…

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Tu m'as énormément surpris, c'est pour ça que je tenais à te voir. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi tu as réussi toutes les questions difficiles et raté les faciles ?

Junsu le regardait, complètement perplexe. Il eut une petite moue :

- Je vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire.

- Je m'explique alors. Mais assieds-toi.

Yoochun observa le jeune homme, que la curiosité avait piqué, et qui le regardait à présent avec attention. Il s'assit sur la table, en face de lui :

- Tu as une capacité de réflexion à faire peur et tu as réussi la plupart des questions que les autres n'ont pas compris, tu a même fait celle que Changmin a ratée ! Le problème, c'est que tu n'es pas parvenu à résoudre les questions les plus simples. Je pense qu'il te manque des automatismes que tu pourrais acquérir en un rien de temps si tu travaillais dessus. Que te disais Madame Kim ?

- Pas grand-chose. Juste que je ne faisais pas assez d'effort…

- Bon ben oublie tout ça. C'est une sorte de problème de… méthodes.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que je peux faire ?

- Tu as envie d'y remédier ?

Yoochun le jaugeait. Il avait une idée folle et inconsciente qui allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps, un but qu'il venait de se fixer. Il lui faudrait être combattif. Il lui faudrait s'organiser. Et surtout, il faudrait que Junsu le suive. Ce que lui, a sa place et au même âge, n'aurait jamais fait.

Mais le jeune homme avait un regard indécis. Tellement d'idées tournaient dans sa tête… On lui avait toujours dit que les Maths n'étaient pas fait pour lui, et pourtant il s'y était toujours sentit à l'aise. La révélation de son professeur le plongeait dans une sorte d'incertitude qui tournait sans cesse dans son jeune esprit. Il chercha dans le visage de Yoochun une réponse, et il la trouva dans ses fins yeux noirs : la proposition qui émanait de lui était forte, puissante il se sentit en cet instant prêt à le suivre. Où qu'ils aillent.

- Oui Monsieur. Son ton était décidé, et Yoochun sentit poindre à cet instant une joie débordante : il allait ouvrir les Maths à son jeune élève.

- Tous les jours, à partir d'une heure, tu me retrouve dans une des salles annexes de celle des profs. Tu vois ou c'est ? Les petites salles de travail. Si tu t'y mets, en un mois c'est terminé. Et si possible, on se trouve des heures en commun pour bosser. Ca ne te fait pas trop ?

- Et vous ?

- Je m'organiserai. J'ai envie d'essayer.

- Moi aussi.

Yoochun eut un sourie éclatant face à ce petit machin toujours plus surprenant.

- Merci Junsu. Ca fait super plaisir de voir des élèves comme ça. Je tâcherais de te le rendre au centuple.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Rigola le jeune homme, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Merci à vous !

Avant d'être trop égaré, Yoochun voulut mettre fin à l'échange :

- Va manger maintenant. A demain.

- A demain !

Seul, il se laissa aller sur sa chaise en souriant. Du boulot, il allait en avoir et il l'avait cherché. Mais l'entrevu lui avait montré que la vie ne commandait pas toujours tout. Il y avait des choses qui échappaient au quotidien et à la banalité du destin.

Et ces choses avaient un nom Kim Junsu.

Dix-septième jour, 1h00 :

Il regardait, réjouit, son jeune élève en pleine concentration. Depuis quatre jours qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi, Yoochun avait pu découvrir dans cette petite tête un esprit d'analyse développé, un humour débordant et une joie entrainante à toute épreuve. Concentré, il récupérait les deux creux de son front qui l'amusaient beaucoup, et son excitation retombait pour laisser place à un calme olympien. Yoochun, finalement, adorait cette demi-heure ou faire des Maths devenait possibilité de détente et de plaisir pour tout les deux. La petite voix de Junsu le tira de ses pensées :

- Je fais quoi de ce f(x) ?

Son professeur se pencha au dessus de lui en souriant. Junsu n'en revenait toujours pas de tout ce temps qu'il lui consacrait sans broncher. Il essayait d'être autant naturel qu'enthousiaste, et tous ses efforts du moment se résumaient dans les Maths. Il s'était promis de ne pas décevoir cet homme qui lui offrait tant d'heures d'attention. Combien de temps accepterait-il de continuer à lui expliquer, jours après jours, les bases mathématiques qui lui manquait ? Aurait-il le temps d'apprendre, de saisir tout ce que cet homme lui donnait ? Il évitait d'y penser et savourait tout ces moments de duos, entre maître et élève.

- Attends, je crois que t'as fait une boulette quelque part…

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas de quoi, t'es là pour ça.

- Justement non ! Je suis là pour arrêter d'en faire…

- C'est en voulant aller trop vite que l'on se casse les dents, tu sais.

Junsu retint un sourire alors que son prof vérifiait les calculs. Il avait découvert en lui un homme intelligent et qui semblait voir le monde avec des yeux neufs qui choisissaient l'ironie pour ne jamais avoir à pleurer. Toujours réconfortant et chaleureux, empreint d'une gentillesse sans faille mais qui savait sortir les poings si necessaire. C'est ainsi qu'il se l'imaginait en regardant son visage détendu et serein, enrobé d'une douce lueur espiègle.

- C'est là. Tu t'es gouré dans le signe. Bon, c'est super, au moins t'as compris la technique ! On va pouvoir passer au chapitre suivant…

Yoochun eut un temps d'arrêt avant de réaliser :

- Mince, vous finissez à 2h30 aujourd'hui, non ?

- Oui. Le jeune lui adressa un sourire joyeux.

- Tant pis, alors, on se voit demain. Je vais pas t'embêter en te disant de venir à 4h30, rentre chez toi.

- Pas de souci, Y'a personne chez moi…

- Tu ne lâcheras pas, hein ?

Ils se sourirent, entre eux naissant de nouvelles émotions et de nouvelles complicités…


	2. Mars

_A mon ange à la gratte,_

_Qui semble ne jamais pouvoir désespérer,_

_Qui se relève toujours et avance sans relâche,_

_J'aime tant cheminer à tes côtés !_

_Tu sais que mes bras s'ouvriront inlassablement pour toi_

_Et toujours, pour toujours, le plus beau de mes sourires te sera destiné._

_**Deuxième chapitre : Mars**_

Trente-quatrième jour : Salle des profs, 1h00 :

- Entre, Junsu, je t'attendais.

Il se leva et contourna la table pour aller ouvrir au jeune homme. Les rudes journées glacées étaient terminées, et pourtant le froid régnait partout, dans chaque recoin du lycée. Ici, dans les salles annexes, le chauffage tournait péniblement, ce qui rendait la demi-heure parfois inconfortable. La neige couvrait toujours la cour et les rues, au point que Yoochun en venait à espérer un peu de couleur…

Son regard glissa malgré lui sur le corps de l'élève. Il caressa la ligne courbe des épaules, parcourut son dos pour s'arrêter plus bas. Ce gamin était à lui seul un véritable appel à la tentation, et Yoochun devait se contrôler davantage de jour en jour. Ne pas le regarder, ne pas trop s'approcher, et surtout ne pas penser. Il avait déjà eu de nombreuses aventures - pas toujours réussies d'ailleurs – mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'entichait d'un gamin ! Ses cibles avaient toujours été plus âgées que lui… Et pourtant, a trop s'intéresser à ce petit machin (pardon Pikanox ^^), il devait à présent s'avouer qu'il n'était plus vraiment insensible à son charme. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, et pourrait bientôt rejoindre son fan club féminin… Il tenta de s'imaginer moine, pour ne plus avoir que Dieu dans la tête et en oublier le jeune homme (il avait souvent ce genre de jeu stupides) mais cela n'eut pour effet que de lui rappeler que certains prêtres n'avaient rien au dessous de leur robe.

- Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

- Pour rien, sors tes affaires !

Son fou rire redoubla pourtant, et devant l'air totalement interrogatif de Junsu, il cru bon de lui éclairer une partie de ses pensées :

- Je pensais aux moines.

Et face à son air surpris, Yoochun comprit qu'il ne se contenterait pas de la réponse :

- Et… ?

- Et rien, rigola de plus belle le jeune professeur, j'essayais juste de m'imaginer en religieux !

Ce fut au tour de Junsu de s'esclaffer :

- Vous avez de ces idées !

- Bon, on reprend la leçon de la semaine dernière, ajouta-t-il pour tenter de se calmer.

L'élève sortit ses affaires, la page l'attendait, encore inachevée, avec le dernier mot qui sonnait comme un appel « Exemples : ». Son professeur reprit, se régulant à grande peine :

- Pour voir si t'as compris, essaie de formuler un exercice. Tu fais l'énoncé toi-même, et il faut que les réponses concordent avec ce que t'as appris dans la leçon.

- Donc je peux inventer n'importe quoi ?

- Marrant que tu le prennes comme un terrain d'invention… Vas-y lances toi.

- Donc… La fonction _f _représente le nombre de moine dans le monastère en fonction du…

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce-qui se passe, ici ?

Minsoi avait rentrée sa tête dans la salle, et elle dévisageait avec surprise les deux idiots, écroulés de rire sur la table, avec le pauvre cahier au milieu qui attendait patiemment qu'on lui écrive dessus. Elle sentit le rire la gagner :

- Non mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyable, vous deux…

Quarante-et-unième jour : 10h30

- Je ne veux pas y aller, Jae'…

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, tu trépignais déjà une heure avant…

Le jeune homme observait son ami, qui se triturait les doigts en rougissant. Il sentait que quelque chose était arrivée entre lui et le prof de Maths dans un temps très court, mais son éternelle intuition se refusait à lui et il était incapable de ressentir si les choses avaient évoluées en bien ou en mal. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui sourit amicalement :

- Explique, Su'…

Il savait que son ami était difficile à décoincer. En général, lorsqu'il allait mal, il n'opérait qu'une résistance gênée, de peur que ses soucis quotidiens ennuient son aîné. Mais il était ainsi, a toujours garder le sourire, il finissait par souffrir seul et Jaejoong tentait de veiller sur lui dès qu'il sentait que le rire radieux perdait de son si bel éclat.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et sortit du hall. A l'abri d'un recoin de toit, loin de la foule des fumeurs et éloigné des amoureux, il planta ses yeux dans ceux en amandes qui lui faisait face et lui demanda doucement :

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Il t'a fait du mal ?

C'était par des questions qu'il obtenait le bout du fil qu'il déroulait ensuite. La réaction du cadet confirma sa technique. Il s'ouvrit timidement :

- Non ! Pas du tout…

- Tu n'aimes pas ses cours ? Ou alors tu ne comprends plus ?

Il hocha la tête. Non et non.

Jaejoong su que le problème était plus profond, plus intime, à en juger la couleur que prenait les joues de Junsu. Il comprit aussi qu'il fallait l'aider. Rapidement.

- Tu es trop proche de lui et ça te gêne ?

A en juger le mouvement de Junsu, sur la défensive, il avait touché là où ça faisait mal. Le jeune homme avait remarqué pourtant depuis un certains temps l'ambiance de sympathie qui régnait entre les deux, et il n'en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Jamais il ne se serait douté non plus que cela pourrait gêner son ami à ce point là.

-Explique moi, Su'. Tu sais bien que je veux t'aider.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et, vaincu, se lança :

- Tu te souviens que j'avais des doutes sur… sur ma sexualité ?

Jaejoong comprit immédiatement. Il l'encouragea pourtant à continuer, pour que son ami extériorise totalement le si lourd secret qu'il portait.

- Je me souviens, bien sûr. Je t'avais dit de laisser faire les choses.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait…

- Et donc ?

- Tu n'as pas deviné ?

- Je pense que si.

L'image du jeune remplaçant traversa les pensées de Jaejoong. Effectivement, il avait un charisme qui était loin de passer inaperçu, et il était plutôt bien foutu. Sans compter qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins veillé sur son ami, et avait su l'entourer d'une bienveillance sans faille. Il reprit :

- Dis-le quand même. Ca te fera du bien.

-… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux…

- Bon.

- Est-ce que c'est mal, Jae' ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais si tu ne vas plus à ses cours, il risque de se faire de fausses idées.

- Je pourrais lui dire que j'ai compris et que ca ne sert plus à rien de se revoir…

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non… Mais je n'arrive plus du tout à me concentrer…

- Bon. Ce que je vais faire, c'est que je vais aller lui dire que tu ne peux pas aujourd'hui, mettons parce que… Tu dois t'entrainer pour ton exam de piano, Ok ?

Junsu hocha vigoureusement la tête, heureux que son ami prenne la situation en main sans se poser de questions. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire alors qu'il terminait d'énoncer sa stratégie :

- Comme ça, ça nous laisse un temps de battement et on réfléchit à ce qu'on peut faire. Calmement.

- Merci Jae'…

Ce dernier n'avait jamais tiré aucune fierté des services qu'il rendait à son ami. Il ignorait pourquoi, il sentait qu'il lui devait bien ça Junsu lui avait déjà tant donné, rien que par sa tolérance et sa perpétuelle bonne humeur… Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

- C'est normal. Reste juste à trouver une excuse pour le cours de 4 heures et demie…

- On utilisera la même ! Après tout, j'aurais plus le temps ce soir je vais vraiment le faire.

- T'entrainer ? Mais l'école de musique est loin !

- J'irais dans la salle de musique. Y'a jamais personne et la prof m'a donné un double des clés pour que je puisse accéder au piano.

- Chanceux. Allez file, je vais parler à Park.

- Merci !

Il ne se fit pas prier pour s'éloigner, après un sourire soulagé et reconnaissant à l'adresse de Jaejoong.

10h32, couloirs :

Yoochun essayait de distinguer parmi la foule d'élève la trombine de Junsu. Il tendait l'oreille, pour plus de sécurité, conscient que l'on repérait bien plus facilement Junsu par son rire que par sa taille…

Il attrapa au vol la jeune Eun Chae :

- Héla !

Elle sursauta alors que ses trois amies se mettaient à glousser en cœur :

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Est-ce-que tu as vu tes délégués ?

Vu la vitesse de propagation des rumeurs dans ces petits lycées, il savait qu'il fallait jouer la prudence avant tout. Surtout que les filles avaient une imagination qui savait dépasser de loin les pauvres barrières de la pensée masculine.

- Euh… J'ai pas vu Jung-il, mais je sais que Junsu est au labo.

- Merci, je vais essayer de le choper.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, coupant net la discussion. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait avoir une chance de le croiser…

- Eun Chae !

La jeune fille se retourna, irritée, sur la nouvelle cause de son sursaut :

- Oui bon quoi, Jae' ?

- T'as pas vu le prof de maths ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous jouez au chat et à la souris ou quoi ?

- Allez, c'est urgent.

- Si tu chope Junsu, t'as le prof de maths. Il le cherchait.

- Quand ?

- Y'a deux minutes. Y doit toujours être au labo. Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour rien merci.

A son tour, il quitta la jeune fille hâtivement, sans remarquer son air perplexe teinté d'une profonde lassitude. Il courait à présent dans les couloirs, écartant sans ménagement les obstacles humains. Les dents serrées, il priait pour arriver à temps : Junsu ne devait surtout pas, vu son état, avoir le moindre contact avec son professeur. Il risquerait de se trahir. Et seuls les couloirs, alors qu'il bondissait dans l'étage scientifique, entendirent ses jurons :

- Merde merde merde !

- Junsu ?

Yoochun poussa la porte sans ménagement, craignant que son élève ait déjà dégagé les lieux. Il tomba, au comble de la surprise, nez à nez avec ce dernier qui lui tomba presque dans les bras. Interdit, il s'immobilisa alors que ses pensées tournaient à vide à toute vitesse.

Dieu.

Il n'y avait, par pitié, que dieu qui soit digne d'habiter son esprit. Peine perdue. La chaleur et le contact du corps contre le sien eurent raison de l'être suprême : Yoochun ne voyait plus que les lèvres pulpeuses, juste en dessous de son menton, levées vers lui. Il ne put empêcher sa main de venir se poser, presque avec tendresse, sur la hanche du jeune homme.

Ecarlate, son cadet tentait par n'importe quel moyen de garder le peu de maîtrise de lui-même qu'il lui restait. Le visage, bien trop proche, de Yoochun l'appelait avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais encore ressentie. Ses émotions fourmillaient, jaillissant et inondant sa volonté, la réduisant à néant.

Et alors que le professeur tentait de retrouver dans son esprit une image de bouddha pour sortir de ce fort mauvais pas et retirer – rapidement ! - sa main, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son élève se serrer contre lui dans un élan qu'il ne fut pas en mesure d'analyser, tant sa stupéfaction le dépassa.

Junsu sembla réaliser son geste peu de temps après. Repoussant la poitrine du professeur d'un coup sec, il bafouilla, pour se précipiter sur la porte et s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

Yoochun se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête dans les genoux. Encore bouleversé, il se murmura pour lui-même :

- Ça, petit machin, c'est le fruit interdit…

Un avertissement qui s'appliquait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il savait aussi qu'il était à deux doigts de faire une énorme bêtise qui risquerait de lui coûter très cher.

Très très cher.

La porte s'ouvrit – de nouveau - avec fracas. Le jeune Jaejoong, encore essoufflé, balaya la pièce d'un regard inquiet. Et quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur en voyant son professeur replié dans un coin, les oreilles d'une belle teinte écarlate.

- Monsieur Park ?

-… Salut Jaejoong.

Etrange, décidément. Le jeune homme eut la soudaine impression qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle quelque chose de louche. Pourtant, n'ayant pas croisé Junsu en montant, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Junsu ?

- On s'est raté.

- J'avais un message de sa part : il ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui, il révise son examen de piano.

Yoochun sourit en entendant l'excuse. Bien trouvée. Son jeune élève le regardait avec suspicion, et il finit par constater que sa position – recroquevillé dans un labo – était digne du docteur Jekyll.

- Est-ce-que vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme…

- Bon…

Encore sous le choc, le jeune remplaçant se creusait la tête pour résoudre la situation, sans remarquer le regard de plus en plus abasourdi de son interlocuteur.

- Monsieur ?

- Bon, Jaejoong. Je fais quoi, maintenant ?

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux dans un long soupir. De pâle, Jaejoong était devenu translucide :

- …Vous avez vu Junsu à l'instant ?

- Ce n'est pas faux.

- Merde.

- Comme tu dis.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Pas grand-chose. Assez pour qu'on se trahisse tout les deux.

- … Tout les… ?

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Pour lui, oui. Pour vous… !

- Bon. Et je fais quoi, maintenant ?

Jaejoong ne pu retenir un petit sourire en voyant son ainé dans un tel état. Désemparé, il avait la même tête que Changmin lorsqu'on le privait de gâteaux, et les années qu'il avait de plus partaient en fumée dans la lueur paniquée de ses yeux.

- Et bien, vous restez prudents.

- … !

- L'amour n'a pas de barrières, n'est-ce-pas ?

- … Et si ça finit mal ?

- Junsu aura été heureux.

- Putain, un prof et un élève, c'est que dans les films bidon !

Jaejoong éclata de rire et tendit la main au jeune professeur. Celui-ci l'attrapa de bonne grâce, appréciant sa maturité incontestable face à la situation. Les hommes les plus doux sont ceux qui donnent sans réclamer. Il accorda un sourire empreint de sa gratitude la plus profonde au jeune homme dont les yeux semblaient joyeux :

- Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais pour Junsu.

- Petit impertinent. Il a bien de la chance : sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait…

- Je suis sûr que vous auriez fait pareil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas le genre à faire autre chose.

Ce fut au tour du professeur de rire. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à concevoir ce qui lui arrivait. Junsu venait de lui être offert, avec l'approbation la plus complète du témoin. Il avala difficilement sa salive. La chaleur du jeune corps semblait être restée, brulante, sur sa peau. Il se sentit infiniment faible, secoué.

Amoureux, finalement.

- Jaejoong.

- Mm ?

- La prudence vaut pour toi aussi.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Personne n'y verra rien. C'est comme si j'ignorais tout. D'ailleurs, après ce mini coup de pouce presque inutile, je vous laisse gérer la situation.

- Mouais. Je ferais de mon mieux

- Quatre heures et demie. Salle de musique.

- Alors il était vraiment pianiste ? La prof de chant m'a dit qu'elle avait filé la clé à un petit virtuose. C'était lui ?

- Vous verrez bien. N'oubliez pas de fermez à clé derrière vous !

Après un signe de tête, l'androgyne lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'effaça avec discrétion. Les lèvres pincées, Yoochun resta seul avec l'étrange impression de s'être fait – comment dire ? – manipulé. Roulé. Ce petit bonhomme était déconcertant. Il faisait décidément une belle paire, avec Junsu. Il attendit que sa fébrilité retombe, et après un sourire candide au ciel qui abritait le dieu des petits moines, il se livra au désordre et au raffut des couloirs.

4h30, Salle de musique :

Après un rapide échauffement, Junsu tenta de jouer son morceau d'examen. Peine perdue. Il s'en voulait atrocement. Par son attitude, la proposition généreuse de son professeur se transformait en malaise. Ce dernier ne voudrait sûrement- en plus de ça - plus le recevoir pour les cours particuliers. Il s'était trahit. Et venait par la même occasion de couper tout les ponts avec son ainé. Pris de nausée, il se força à se concentrer sur les touches qui l'attendaient. Ses doigts connaissaient par cœur le doux contact de l'instrument, la caresse de la note, la douceur du son créé. Le piano avait toujours été un refuge à ses états d'âmes.

Du bout de ses doigts, il fit naître la mélodie. Envoutante, curieuse, elle envahit chaque recoin de la salle et vint se nicher tout près du cœur du jeune homme. Tenu en haleine, fasciné une fois de plus par la course de ses mains sous ses yeux, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'il ne réalisa les pas qui s'approchaient discrètement. Il termina dans un doux soupir, un long remerciement pour la musique qui le sauvait à chaque faux pas. Il s'était promis de lui consacrer sa vie, pour ne jamais perdre ce bonheur simple de pouvoir composer juste avec ses doigts, perpétrer juste avec un corps.

- C'est magnifique.

Le murmure à son oreille l'arracha brusquement de ses pensées. Le bond qu'il exécuta fut proportionnel à sa surprise, en voyant son professeur à quelque centimètre à peine de son visage. Il s'écarta pour se positionner le plus loin possible et réussit à bafouiller maladroitement :

- Je… Il n'est pas encore au point… Je dois travailler…

Un sourire chaleureux lui faisait face, réduisant ses forces à néant.

- Pas au point ? Dis-moi, où as-tu appris à jouer aussi bien ?

- … C'est… Euh… Mais… Monsieur… Pour tout à l'heure…

Yoochun prit pitié du jeune homme en voyant son état. Si la situation était devenue limpide pour lui, elle était loin de l'être pour son cadet. Il se devait de l'éclaircir.

Il n'avait jamais été bon pour les phrases touchantes. Il se demanda un instant comment il pouvait s'expliquer sans se ridiculiser. La solution arriva avant qu'il ne la trouve. Presque instinctivement, il se pencha, à la recherche de la douceur fruitée de ses lèvres envoutantes. Les goûta. Le plus simplement du monde.

Junsu avait baissé la tête, écarlate, les yeux fixés sur les touches, ses mains s'agrippant nerveusement à son pantalon :

- …Mons… Park… Professeur…

- Yoochun.

Il redressa la tête vivement, plantant ses yeux ébahis dans le regard serein qui lui faisait face.

- Je ne peux…

- Je t'aime. Si la situation est trop difficile pour toi, ou dangereuse, dis moi simplement de partir.

Junsu nageait en pleine confusion. Bien qu'il ait souvent pensé à son professeur, il n'avait jamais envisagé que ses sentiments soient partagés, et encore moins qu'ils pourraient sortir ensemble. Il se leva brusquement pour s'éloigner du visage qui ne cessait de l'appeler. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il réalise, qu'il puisse exprimer à cet homme la puissance de son désir. Il ne réussit qu'à faire tomber un pupitre dans son mouvement. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide.

Yoochun le regardait. Il n'avait pas fais un seul geste. Et pourtant, en voyant l'attitude de son cadet, un voile de tristesse se posa sur ses yeux. Etait-il possible que Jaejoong se soit trompé ? Que Junsu ne veuille pas de lui ? Sans doute valait-il mieux, à présent, qu'il laisse son cadet se calmer… Il se leva doucement et pris la direction de la porte.

- Attendez !

Junsu s'était précipité vers lui, l'attrapant par le bras. Il s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces. Yoochun le tira contre lui et lui offrit son étreinte :

- Je veillerai sur toi. Et même si quelqu'un nous découvre, je ferais en sorte que personne ne puisse te blesser. Ce sera difficile mais je te promets que je serais toujours près de toi. Donne-moi juste une réponse. Tu sais comme moi que rien ne sera comme avant, à présent.

Une petite voix s'éleva dans les replis de sa chemise, quelque part contre son cœur.

- J'aimerai bien rester ici.

- Ici ?

Yoochun respira avec délice l'odeur des cheveux de son cadet. Il y murmura :

- J'aimerai aussi que tu y restes, tu sais.

Le jeune homme s'y blottit plus profondément encore.

- Alors je le fais.

Yoochun se surpris à rire. Quel hasard avait pu faire que cette voix vibre si près de lui ? Quel hasard avait pu permettre que son petit machin, les yeux fermés, puisse se serrer contre sa poitrine ? Comment la vie, si traître, avait-elle pu lui accorder ce bonheur ? Il le serra plus fort encore, pour tenter d'arrêter les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Quand il desserra son étreinte, les prunelles de Junsu le regardaient avec passion :

- Monsieur…

- Yoochun.

- Mais… !

- Je ne suis pas le même. Je ne serais jamais en classe comme je le serais avec toi. C'est impossible. Celui que tu as devant toi, ici, c'est Yoochun.

- Comment faire la différence ? J'aime les deux.

Il eut un petit rire en voyant son professeur rougir brusquement.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours.

C'est sans crainte que Junsu répondit. Entre eux commençait une nouvelle relation. Dans laquelle la société n'avait pas sa place :

- Vous… Toi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un prof de Maths puisse être…

- Mm ?

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Comme ça.

- Moi je n'aurais jamais cru que des mains puissent aller si vite sur des petites touches noires et blanches. Quel idiot de me satisfaire de mon niveau…

- Vous jouez aussi ?

- Grr.

- Pardon… Euh… Tu joues aussi ?

- Mouais. A coté de toi, je ne dirais pas jouer mais baragouiner.

- Il n'y a pas de miracles. J'ai commencé très tôt.

- Et alors ? Même en commençant plus tard, mes cinq années de plus que toi auraient dû me permettre, sans miracles, d'avoir ton niveau.

- Quelle logique de mathématicien !

Junsu éclata de rire face aux yeux tueurs de son ainé. Yoochun redevint sérieux :

- Tu sais Junsu, j'aimerai vraiment qu'on puisse avoir une relation équilibrée. Je ne pense pas que l'âge soit un réel obstacle, mais en ce qui concerne nos statuts, ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Je le sais bien. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.

- Moi non plus. Et je pense réaliser à peine la difficulté que cela représente pour toi. Surtout que tu es encore mineur…

- Alors on laisse tomber ? C'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis là que pour quelques mois…

Les yeux de son cadet se teintèrent :

- Juste pour quelques mois…

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Une vérité horrible les tiraillait tous deux : le temps, la situation n'auraient de cesse de leur faire obstacle. Jusqu'à la fin.

Junsu soupira. Il connaissait encore très mal l'homme qui lui faisait face et la relation qu'ils étaient en train d'établir le rendait nerveux. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas ignorer ses sentiments envers lui. Ce fut l'ainé qui brisa le silence :

- Je vais te laisser bosser. Et réfléchir. Ne reviens pour les cours que si tu en as envie, je pense que tu es prêt, maintenant. Si tu ne reviens pas, je ne le prendrais pas mal.

- C'est un peu facile de me laisser choisir, Monsieur Yoochun !

- Si tu devais me laisser le choix, je dois t'avouer que je choisirais le plus compliqué. Je suis quelqu'un de très imprudent par nature…

- Je ne sais pas… Je vais voir…

- D'accord. A bientôt peut-être.

Junsu eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son professeur s'éloigner :

- Attends ! Vous… Tu… Il avait rapidement prit une teinte écarlate qui fut loin de passer inaperçue pour son ainé. … Tu ne vas quand même pas partir comme ça, si ?

- C'est vrai.

Il s'approcha doucement. Sa main vint se poser pour la seconde fois sur la hanche de son élève. Pas besoin de penser à un Dieu quelconque, le visage régulier de Junsu l'avait déjà transporté bien loin de tout. Pendant une éternité, il visita avec amour ces lèvres qui se donnaient à lui, leur goût, leur texture. Il lui semblait qu'elles n'avaient rien de commun avec toutes les précédentes. Vraiment rien.

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille, sans remarquer que la cadet avait déjà un mal fou à se remettre de ce langoureux baiser :

- Je t'aime, petit machin.

La porte se referma en les séparant de nouveaux. Yoochun, dehors, arpentait le couloir les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Il réalisa en chemin qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à fermer la porte à clé, comme l'avait conseillé Jaejoong. Il grommela un léger « crotte ! » avant de réorienter sa pensée vers des terrains plus envoutants.

Et dans la salle, près du piano, toujours debout :

- … Petit machin !

Quarante-troisième jour, marchand de légumes, 15h36 :

Yoochun sifflotait. C'était un léger signe d'un imperceptible agacement. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il détestait faire les courses : il en avait des souvenirs d'enfance traumatisants alors que sa mère s'arrêtait tous les deux pas pour discuter avec une amie. Quand aux légumes, ce n'était pas vraiment non plus sa tasse de thé : il aimait les manger, les cuisiner passe encore, mais les tripoter pour les choisir, ça n'allait plus du tout ! Il allait s'emparer d'une grosse aubergine rayonnante de santé quand une fine main agile lui déroba son butin sous ses yeux. Trop, c'était trop :

- Non mais dites donc, c'est mon aubergine !

- Bah… Yoochun ?

Alors que Junsu éclatait de rire face à la remarque irritée de son ainé, ce dernier serra les fesses en espérant que tout le magasin ait les oreilles bouchées. Raté. Moins d'un dixième de secondes plus tard, au moins trente paires d'yeux les dévisageaient.

- On peut pas dire que tu sois le roi de la discrétion, toi, marmonna-t-il alors que les gens reprenaient leurs activités légumineuses.

- Tenez, je vous rends votre aubergine.

- Tu fais les courses, toi ?

- J'accompagne ma mère.

- Mon pauvre.

- Vous ne la voulez pas ?

- C'est cadeau. Tu la mangeras en pensant à moi.

- J'aime pas les aubergines.

- Inculte. Il lui sourit et repris l'éclatant légume (rendu divin par son passage dans de si belles mains, par ailleurs.) Ta mère, c'est la petite là-bas qui viens vers nous ?

- Ah oui mince.

Yoochun observa un instant le visage serein et accueillant. Petite et un peu boulotte, elle avait pourtant un brin de Junsu – à moins que ce ne soit le contraire – sur chaque trait de son visage. Et les mêmes yeux pétillants. Avec un sourire interrogatif à l'adresse de son fils, elle commença à inspecter le bac des aubergines.

- Euh… Maman, c'est mon professeur de mathématiques.

Vif volte-face :

- Mon Dieu ! Je pensais que vous étiez un ami ! Vous êtes le remplaçant, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Tout à fait.

- Si vous saviez combien Junsu m'a parlé de vous !

Yoochun dû se retenir pour ne pas sourire de plaisir et de fierté mêlée. Ce fut la grimace gênée de son cadet qui déclencha un petit sourire narquois :

- En bien ou en mal ?

- Oh ! En bien, évidemment, sinon je n'aurais rien dit ! Il m'a parlé notamment de votre étonnante proposition.

- Maman !

- Mon chéri, s'il-te-plait. Elle avait apparemment des choses à lui reprocher : Comment se fait-il que vous ayez fait cette proposition à mon fils, alors qu'il doit sans doute être le plus mauvais de la classe en Maths ?

Yoochun opta pour le sourire crispé. Pourquoi les mères, qui peuvent parfois être d'une finesse incomparable, savent aussi sortir des propos aussi blessants sans complexes ?

- … Justement parce que votre fils est loin d'être mauvais. Je lui ai proposé pour deux raisons : la première, je sentais qu'il avait envie de progresser. Et la seconde, qu'il en était capable.

- Mouais. Pourquoi attendre la première pour tenter de réparer les pots cassés ?

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Petit silence.

- D'accord ! Nous verrons bien si vous aviez raison, concéda-t-elle en riant. Peut-on faire quelque chose pour favoriser la métamorphose ?

- Bien sûr ! Il tenta d'ignorer le regard dépité de Junsu. Quelque chose d'absolument fondamental qui pourrait énormément l'aider.

- Tant que ça ? C'est quoi ?

- Avoir confiance en lui.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant entre le rire et la colère. Finalement, elle capitula d'un sourire :

- Vous ne manquez pas de toupet, jeune homme ! C'est aussi pour cela que je suivrai votre conseil.

Sans un mot, elle se retourna et revint à ses aubergines, tandis qu'il recevait en plein visage le sourire éclatant de son cadet. Ils firent semblant de s'éloigner sans s'être concertés, et se retrouvèrent un peu plus loin dans un petit coin réservé aux salades. Junsu, en faisant semblant d'inspecter les plus grosses, lui glissa en chuchotant :

- C'est bien vrai que tu ne manque pas de culot ! La tête que maman a fait !

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire ?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est encore un geste que tu fais pour moi sans rien demander en échange, et qui va me rapporter quelque chose que j'attends depuis longtemps…

Il y eut un silence qui en disait long, empreint de reconnaissance et d'émotion. Yoochun avala sa salive, tentant de refréner les souvenirs qui remontaient en vagues douloureuses. Sa mère, l'amour qu'il avait toujours attendu d'elle… et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné. Lui, le fils d'un bon à rien parti courir les rues en abandonnant femme et enfants lui qui ressemblait sans le vouloir à celui qui détruisait vicieusement le bonheur simple d'une famille. Et parfois, alors qu'il avait une attitude sans le savoir semblable à celle de son père disparu, elle se précipitait vers lui, hurlant « Tais-toi ! Disparait ! », Ignorant la terrible incompréhension de l'enfant…

Il reprit pied avec la réalité par la pression d'une main fraiche sur sa main. Junsu le regardait, semblant deviner qu'un combat douloureux faisait rage sous les prunelles humides.

Question muette, juste d'un regard, qui arracha un sourire à l'ainé :

- Ce n'est rien. Je devrais peut être y aller, ta mère va finir par te chercher.

L'expression sceptique du cadet, le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, réchauffa son cœur assombri. La voix fluette, discrète, se rapprocha de lui et souffla :

- Je crois bien que je vais tenter, Yoochun.

- Tenter ?… La voix tremblait d'émotion : de manger une aubergine ?

L'éclat de rire de son cadet lui coupa de nouveau la respiration. Non plus de gène, mais de bonheur. Par derrière le bac des salades, il attrapa doucement la main fraiche, et d'une légère pression :

- Merci, Junsu. De ta confiance et de ta sincérité. Dans un autre contexte, la décision aurait pu te coûter beaucoup moins, mais je ferais tout pour que tu ne regrettes rien, maintenant.

Légère caresse de la main qu'il tarde à lâcher :

- A bientôt, gros machin.

D'un pas léger, la silhouette s'éloigna et rejoignit bientôt celle, plus petite et bien moins fine, de sa mère.

Et au milieu des salades, flottait sur le visage de Yoochun une expression assez semblable à celle de son cadet quelques jours plus tôt :

- Gros machin !...


	3. Avril

**_Voici donc le troisième chapitre ! Je n'ai pas le temps de dire grand chose, juste remercier les gens qui me soutiennent, encore et toujours, et la patience de ceux qui ont attendus ce chapitre et me l'ont inlassablement réclamé. Joyeux Noël à tous, c'est bientôt ^^_**

**_Ya un lemon dans ce chapitre, je préviens à tous ceux qui ne sont pas intéressé qu'ils peuvent sauter le passage "21h12", pas trop de répercussions pour la suite de toute façon héhé._**

**_PS 1 : Je ne sais pas si les coréen mangent du saucisson mais je n'ai pas résisté.  
>PS 2 : Pour ma petite Pika, je te le devais bien *.* ! C'est un effort que j'ai fait aussi pour toi, merci de ta confiance et ton inlassable présence ! Une grosse pensée à ma Yutopia, je n'ai pas pu te faire un poème par manque de temps mais c'est toujours à toi que je pense en écrivant 33<em>**

**_Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !  
>Enjoy it ! *** ^^ <em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Troisième chapitre : Avril<strong>_

Cent vingt-et-unième jour, Parc Songcheon

Le printemps se faufilait doucement à travers chaque journée, apportant petit à petit sa verdure, sa chaleur, sa douceur. Dans ces journées sans nuage, il vibrait dans chaque fibre du corps du jeune professeur, assoiffé par l'hiver long et rude auquel il était mal habitué. Heureux des couleurs que revêtaient enfin les paysages, Yoochun ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque pause de midi d'aller marcher, longtemps et presque sans compter le temps qui passait, et se délecter de chaque voix timide d'oiseau. Comme il était toujours tenu à l'écart des autres professeurs, il préférait encore aller manger dans les parcs aux alentours, quitte à croiser des bandes d'élèves du lycée qui le regardaient avec suspicion et méfiance. C'est ainsi qu'il avait choisi de marcher jusqu'au parc Songcheon, le plus éloigné des jardins qui était aussi le plus agréable.

Depuis l'épisode de l'aubergine, il n'avait fait que croiser son cadet. Débordé par les conseils de classe à venir, les interminables séances de corrections de contrôles, les rencontres pour l'orientation, les préparations de cours il courait d'une salle à l'autre et n'avait même plus le temps pour les cours particuliers de Junsu. Et, il fallait bien l'avouer, il se demandait si le jeune homme en aurait réellement encore besoin après le travail qu'il avait fourni.

S'il y avait autre chose à avouer, c'est que son absence lui pesait énormément, et chacune de ces marches, bien qu'agréables, portaient en elles le manque et la privation. Cette fois ci encore, le visage de Junsu occupait ses pensées sans relâche. Il se l'était déjà demandé : Avait-il été, une seule fois, aussi amoureux qu'aujourd'hui ? Et pourtant, il le savait, c'était une relation plus que jamais vouée à être provisoire…

Le parc était calme, pratiquement vide et la brise apportée par le lac rendait l'atmosphère fraiche et agréable. Il choisit un banc près de l'eau et s'y installa pour déjeuner.

« - Monsieur Park ?

Yoochun fit un bond de surprise avant de réussir à identifier la voix. Il se retourna :

- Jaejoong ?

- Vous aussi, vous venez manger par ici ? Il faut dire que la cantine du lycée n'est vraiment pas acceptable… Il y avait encore des aubergines, ce midi !

Le jeune professeur se demanda vaguement si c'était un coup monté contre ces pauvres légumes qui n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne.

- Vous pourriez aller moins loin, non ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répliqua le jeune homme en riant, je crois que nous avons les mêmes raisons de venir par ici ! D'ailleurs, vous pourriez en profiter pour venir grignoter avec nous…

- Manger avec vous ? Mais…

- Je vous pensais plus libéré, Monsieur Park. Vous le dites vous-même, il n'y a personne et vous n'avez que cinq ans de plus que nous.

Yoochun ne put retenir un sourire devant le charisme et l'intensité du jeune homme. Il y avait dans ce gamin quelque chose de très fort qui lui échappait. Mélange d'enfant et de vieillard, de malice incroyable et de sagesse sans fond. Une fois de plus, il ne su que répondre et, pendant un instant, on n'entendit plus que le bruissement de l'eau du lac.

- D'accord, je vais venir, céda le jeune professeur, dit-moi juste si quelqu'un d'autre que toi est au courant pour Junsu.

- Bien sûr que non, disons qu'ils pensent qu'il y a seulement une complicité entre vous. Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-il alors que son ainé se levait, méfiez-vous de Changmin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il mange tout. »

La joyeuse bande était confortablement installée dans l'herbe, et un véritable festin trônait au centre du cercle. Yunho l'aperçût le premier, et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire communicatif. Changmin, trop occupé à déballer ses plats, ne lui accorda aucune attention. D'ici, on n'entendait plus que le rire de Junsu qui fusait à chaque nouveau met sorti du sac de son confrère.

Yoochun sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir, couplée de l'amour qui le dévorait depuis une semaine. Lorsque Jaejoong toussa pour attirer leur attention, il croisa le regard surpris de son cadet, qui vira rapidement au rouge écarlate.

« Vous n'avez aucun souci pour qu'il se joigne à nous ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir, commença joyeusement Yunho.

- Avec grand plaisir ! Ajouta Changmin, alors qu'il louchait sur le déjeuner copieux que son professeur avait à la main.

- Et toi, Su' ?

Yoochun lui envoya un sourire rassurant alors qu'il tardait à répondre.

- Pas de soucis non plus, grommela Junsu en réponse.

- Merci beaucoup… On peut pas dire que je me sentais seul, mais c'est quand même quelque chose comme ça !

- Si vous avez des restes… Glissa Changmin d'une petite voix innocente. »

Déjà Junsu était reparti en fou rire, abandonnant ici sa gêne et son embarras. Ils s'assirent tous les cinq autour d'un pique-nique bien fourni, l'ambiance joyeuse s'accommodant parfaitement du nouvel invité.

« - Je le trouve vraiment sympathique, ce Park Yoochun…

Yunho s'était sensiblement approché de Jaejoong et lui avait glissé ces quelques mots à l'oreille. Le sourire de son ainé jaillit avec franchise, alors qu'il observait la bataille acharnée qui se jouait pour la dernière tranche de saucisson.

- Moi aussi, Yunho, moi aussi. Y'a comme un vent de fraicheur qui souffle depuis qu'il est là.

- Y'a pas quelque chose entre lui et Su' ?

Jaejoong, gêné, se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Yunho lui enfonça un doigt dans les côtes en riant :

- Allez ça va, je ne suis pas aveugle ! C'est au cours de Maths particulier qu'ils sont devenus potes ?

- C'est ça ! Il parvint tout juste à cacher son ton soulagé. Tu connais Junsu, il a un don pour s'attirer les amis.

- Et les ennuis ! Si tu n'as rien dit, c'est que tu as déjà confiance en lui, non ?

- Oui. J'ai l'intuition qu'ils vont être utiles l'un à l'autre.

- T'es vraiment surprenant, Jae'.

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard. Amis d'enfance, ils baignaient depuis longtemps dans ces relations que l'on appelait fusionnelles, à force d'avoir surmontés les difficultés ensembles. Ni l'arrivée de Junsu, ni celle de Changmin un peu plus tard n'avait bousculé leurs rapports sereins et tranquilles, et ils continuaient à puiser en l'autre la force dont ils avaient besoin. Dans le regard de Yunho, il y avait comme une malice qu'il réservait aux surprises que lui offrait son ami.

- Eh les amoureux !

Ils sursautèrent alors que Junsu les regardait avec un amusement évident. Il vint s'asseoir auprès d'eux avec son habituel grand sourire, et susurra d'une petite voix :

- On chante ?

Devant l'air surpris de Yoochun, Jaejoong prit la peine de lui expliquer :

- C'est une coutume quand on vient ici… On aime chanter, tout les quatre, alors on fait des symphonies en fin de repas ! Commence, Su'.

La voix légère, aérienne de son ami s'envola avec la brise, ingénieuse et délicate, et Jaejoong ferma les yeux pour mieux retrouver ce son pénétrant. Après la rapide introduction en solo de cette chanson populaire, il entendit, toujours les yeux fermés, la voix grave et profonde de Yunho se joindre à celle du cadet, lui offrant une nouvelle texture et des rebondissements agiles.

Une respiration, un souffle capturé, un flottement, et la voix vive, malicieuse de Changmin ajouta sa dimension. Les paupières closes, il dégusta un instant ces instants fragiles de douceur et d'harmonie. Puis, avec jubilation, le jeune se jeta dans les sons à son tour, pour vibrer lui aussi et apporter la quatrième voix de la chanson, couvrir les contrées que les autres lui avaient livrés. A mille lieues dans le monde des sonorités, Jaejoong sentit de tout son être l'arrivée d'un cinquième timbre, d'une cinquième douceur parfaitement juste. Comme un aboutissement total d'un monde de voix, comme une perfection sublime rendue réelle. Et les autres voix, surprises et enchantées, eurent un moment de flottement, vacillèrent, avant de s'imprégner elles aussi, de s'immerger encore plus loin, plus profondément dans un ensemble complet. A la fin de la chanson, quatre paires d'yeux humides, encore emplis de musique, étaient fixés sur le jeune professeur.

- Ouah… murmura Junsu avec émerveillement, ignorant les couleurs que prenait Yoochun.

Les autres ne disaient rien encore, trop stupéfaits pour décoller les lèvres. Pour chacun, il était étonnant que le professeur ait osé chanter avec eux. Et plus encore, que sa voix farouche se soit accordée avec une telle précision avec les leurs.

Jaejoong ne pouvait dissimuler ni son petit sourire, ni ses yeux pétillants de malice :

- On pourrait peut-être repenser cette histoire de pique-nique à cinq…

Yunho eut un soupir :

- C'est sûr !

- Mais où avez-vous appris à chanter ? demanda Changmin encore admiratif.

- Comme vous, je suppose. En chantant des chansons populaires avec mes potes. A la différence près que les miennes étaient américaines.

- Vous venez des Etats-Unis ?

Si cela avait été encore possible, les billes du cadet auraient triplé de volume.

- J'y ai juste passé une partie de mon enfance, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait là-bas plus de la moitié seulement de ce qu'on y vante par ici !

Yunho s'était levé pour donner le signal de ralliement des troupes : les garçons rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et prirent le chemin du retour, profitant de la longue marche du retour pour réviser leur contrôle d'histoire imminent. Yoochun marchait loin derrière, pour être sûr de ne pas les gêner par sa présence. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver sur la voix de Junsu. Il avait suffit d'une courte introduction, à peine une trentaine de seconde, pour qu'il se retrouve projeté dans son enfance, dans ces moments où chanter devenait pour lui un moyen de se libérer de son quotidien gris. Il n'avait fallu qu'une trentaine de seconde pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'un corps tremblant d'émotions, et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il s'était jeté dans la chanson, profondément attiré par cette voix qui semblait sortie des racines du cœur plutôt que des cordes vocales.

« - Park Yoochun !

Il reprit contact avec la réalité dans un nouveau sursaut, et dévisagea l'objet de tous ses désirs :

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me foutre la trouille ou quoi ?

Un rire. Un nouveau frisson. Un long regard. Yoochun glissa dans un murmure :

- Tu ne les rejoins pas ?

- Tu m'avais caché que tu chantais.

- Toi aussi, petit machin. Et même une deuxième chose.

- C'est quoi ?

- Que tu chantais aussi bien.

- Ça ne compte pas !

Yoochun observait le regard pétillant de ruse, la bouche pleine et la rangée de dents blanches qui, une fraction de seconde, se découvrait. Puis disparaissait. La chaleur de l'amour monta en vague le long de son dos, lui arrachant une respiration.

- Je… Yoochun… Tu ne voudrais pas chanter de nouveau avec moi ?

- Maintenant ?

- Je m'en fiche. Juste pour t'entendre encore une fois.

- Ok, baby. Une autre fois alors.

- Yoochun ?

- …Petit machin ?

- Je t'aime.

Le mot de trop. Sans doute celui qu'il fallait, finalement. Il fallu une fraction de seconde à l'ainé pour que son regard face le tour du parc qu'ils étaient en train de quitter. Quelques secondes, mais assez pour qu'il enregistre deux informations : Il n'y avait plus personne. Et les autres étaient loin devant, bien loin devant. Quelques secondes et il empoigna le corps fluet et s'enfouit dans son cou, capturant d'un coup de langue son odeur si particulière, presque encore inexplorée. Junsu avait empoigné sa chemise et poussé un petit halètement de surprise, ce qui n'empêcha pas son professeur de revenir à la charge, remontant le long de son menton, jusqu'à savourer la douceur de ses lèvres pleines. Frémissantes, presque joueuses, elles s'entrouvrirent doucement, laissant enfin à l'ainé le pouvoir d'y pénétrer avec ardeur. Yoochun le tint serré contre lui, tout entier sous son emprise, pendant un long moment où, pour apaiser sa faim, il déposa sur chaque parcelle de ses lèvres, de son cou, la marque de son amour.

Il s'en détacha enfin, pour constater que sa jeune proie avait passablement rougie durant sa folle entreprise. Un peu gêné, il souffla :

- Désolé, Junsu. J'ai tendance à agir et réfléchir après.

Les yeux du cadet étaient devenus sévères :

- J'avoue. Moi qui pensais que je pouvais compter sur ta maturité !

L'air contrit de Yoochun lui arracha un nouvel éclat de rire :

- Mais je rigole ! En fait, j'aime plutôt tes initiatives.

- Tu… Putain ! On peut dire que t'as le chic pour décourager totalement mon sens de la répartie ! File en cours faire ton contrôle, le temps que je réfléchisse à ma réponse ! Il ajouta alors que son cadet commençait à pouffer : et arrête de rire ou je te saute dessus, sale mioche ! »

Le mioche en question ne cessa pas pour autant de rire, et quand l'ainé tendit le bras pour l'attraper, il s'esquiva d'un mouvement vif et élancé, alors que les trilles de son éclat d'hilarité pulsaient dans le cœur de Yoochun. Après un mouvement de main, il courut rejoindre ses amis et durant une éternité, le brun dévora du regard les formes de son corps en pleine course.

* * *

><p><span>Cent-vingt neuvième jour, 15h30 :<span>

« - Dites, vous vous taisez un peu, oui ? »

Yoochun riva sur ses élèves un regard dissuasif, alors que le brouhaha qui accompagnait l'entrée en classe diminuait progressivement. Quand on commence à réfléchir aux décibels que peuvent émettre trente élèves en milieu de l'après-midi, on a rapidement une migraine coriace, et Yoochun en avait hélas déjà fait l'expérience. (Le but de la manœuvre avait été de rendre ses élèves muets de stupeur en entendant la puissance de son raisonnement cela ne lui avait valu que de courir à la recherche d'une aspirine puissante, laissant tomber rapidement sa feuille de calcul qu'il avait noirci durant un contrôle.) Un regard discret sur Junsu, sur ses longs doigts autour du stylo, et une inspiration :

« - Bon, je vais vous rendre vos copies. Il ignora les différentes réactions pour ajouter : Prenez le temps de les observer et d'en tirer les conclusions nécessaires, je n'ai pas passé la soirée dessus pour qu'elles finissent ce soir à la poubelle ! »

Il soupesa avec un grognement l'objet de son courroux, et commença la distribution alors que le silence était cette fois bien installé dans la classe. Il avait fait en sorte que la correction ne lui prenne pas une heure, en plaçant les copies dans un ordre savant allant de gauche à droite de la salle.

C'est donc en dernier qu'il s'approcha du groupe des quatre rigolos qui l'observaient avec avidité, leur adressant un rapide sourire. Le premier fut Jaejoong, heureux du 14 qui lui avait encore demandé de sacré sueurs. Yunho s'en tirait un peu moins bien, à cause d'un exercice incompris, et Yoochun ne put retenir une grimace désolée en lui rendant son 11. Changmin trônait toujours à 19, rien d'étonnant. Et la petite dernière, malicieuse et espiègle, lui apporta une bouffée de bonne humeur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les profs, un jour, pourraient servir d'ange gardien. Et pourtant, la feuille entre ses doigts était une belle victoire. Une sacrée belle victoire. Il chuchota à son machin qui tressautait sur son siège :

« - Et si tu avais à peu près dix points de plus que la dernière fois ? »

Trois paires d'yeux suivirent le 17 qui passait d'une main à l'autre, comme un pacte que l'on finissait de sceller. Il se retourna rapidement pour ne pas voir le regard que lui adressait son cadet, et commença la correction avec un entrain qu'il ne se connaissait habituellement pas.

« - Comment t'as fait ça, Su' ? »

Changmin avait l'air de ne pas y croire, tandis que Jae et Yunho le couvraient de compliments.

Junsu n'en revenait pas non plus, mais c'était pour une autre raison. Il venait de s'apercevoir, a la fin de sa copie, d'un petit mot laissé à son attention d'une légère écriture discrète. Quelques courtes lignes suspendues dans un coin de sa feuille, quelques mots aussi précieux que la note historique qu'il venait d'avoir :_ On dirait bien que l'espoir, pour une fois, à eu son mot à dire… Merci de tous ces moments que tu m'as fait vivre, petit machin j'ai appris sans doute autant que toi par ta présence. Reste juste à savoir si tu as fait des efforts parce que tu en avais envie, ou parce que… ! Encore bravo._

Junsu ne vit pas passer le reste de l'heure. Sa note, le petit mot, l'embrassade du parc, leurs voix entremêlées, tout tournait dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse se concentrer. Et s'il tentait de se raccrocher à la réalité, c'était pour réaliser à quel point il aimait le sourire de Yoochun, ses mouvements de mains, les intonations de sa voix, la profondeur de ses yeux et leur reflet heureux. Il savait qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être profondément joyeux.

La sonnerie, quelques mots de clôture et le brouhaha confus d'élèves en mouvement. Junsu rangeait ses affaires à gestes mesurés, laissant la classe sortir dans l'agitation. Jae' lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et évacua la salle avec ses deux compères, le laissant seul avec son professeur.

« - Euh… Yoochun ?

- Moui ?

Le sourire éclatant l'encouragea à continuer :

- Je voulais te dire… Euh… Merci beaucoup.

- C'est un merci qui compte pour quoi ?

Junsu laissa échapper un petit rire :

- Pour tout.

- Ok, baby. Alors je pourrais te retourner le compliment.

Yoochun se sentit presque aveuglé par la lueur d'amour et de reconnaissance qui pulsait dans les yeux en amande. Il dévorait le jeune homme du regard quand ce dernier reprit avec malice :

- Vous… Tu as trouvé pour ton sens de la répartie ?

- Tiens ? Non, j'ai complètement oublié. File, et la prochaine fois qu'on se voit je te la fait.

- D'accord ça roule ! »

Le cadet s'échappa en riant, une fois encore. Yoochun soupira. La proximité de Junsu se couplait bien trop souvent à son goût avec l'impossibilité totale de le toucher. Chaque tête à tête devenait un combat intérieur, et il restait paralysé par son désir inassouvi. Combien de temps passerait-il aux côtés de son cadet sans jamais pouvoir lui témoigner sa tendresse ? A y réfléchir, c'était lui qui avait instauré la situation : en couple caché, voilà la plus difficile des unions et il le savait même avant de l'entamer. Pourquoi s'acharner ? A quoi bon continuer ? Il revit le sourire de son cadet et cessa immédiatement de se poser des questions. Il se promit simplement de faire en sorte que Junsu soit heureux.

* * *

><p><span>Cent-trente neuvième jour, 18h45 :<span>

Vraiment la poisse. Yoochun était littéralement dégoûté : Tout d'abord par la tonne de boulot qu'il avait eu à faire avant de pouvoir rentrer, ensuite par la panne de machine à café au moment où elle était vitale, par l'absence totale de réparateur potentiel pour venir à son secours, et pour finir par la perte de ses clés. Quelle merde. Il avait été obligé de chercher une demi-heure dans toute la salle des profs pour se rendre compte qu'elles s'étaient glissées sous l'armoire des casiers. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le soir tombait lorsqu'il sortit et une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la ville. D'accord, il n'habitait pas loin, mais il était venu à pied et avait dans sa sacoche un bon kilo de paperasse administrative. Les malheurs n'arrivent jamais seuls, comme on dit.

De mauvaise grâce, il entreprit de longer les toits tout en maudissant cette vie de solitude et d'ermite qu'il menait depuis maintenant deux mois. Il le savait, il ne rentrait nulle part, mis à part dans sa tanière qui exhalait une jeunesse en train de s'envoler. L'inconscience remplacée par ce qu'on appelait « la réalité de la vie », que lui restait-il de ses utopies de liberté et de bonheur ? Il pénétrait dans son quartier et ses yeux harassés ne purent s'attacher à la beauté, la danse de la pluie sous les halos de lumières. Il pénétrait dans son quartier et ne distingua pas tout de suite la silhouette abritée, en train d'admirer ces lueurs de fin du monde.

- Yoochun ?

C'était toujours ainsi dès le début. Ils habitaient assez près pour avoir une chance de se croiser, en tout cas pour voir envie de se guetter, se chercher, tenter d'apercevoir un corps cent fois observé.

- Junsu ?

Un échange de regard sous la rage du ciel. Plus tard, en essayant de se remémorer leur histoire, Yoochun reverra ce visage humide à peine éclairé sous le rideau de pluie. L'intensité de ces yeux. La puissance de ses lèvres. Il se souviendra à quel point Junsu lui avait paru vivant, présent, violent de vivacité.

Un silence s'égrena avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh… En fait je suis sorti de mon cour et comme il pleuvait, j'ai préféré attendre un peu que ça se calme. Et d'une voix plus entrainante, comme pour changer de sujet : tu finis si tard ?

- Mais enfin, baby, la pluie n'est pas prête de s'arrêter !

- Elle a commencé juste avant que je sorte, alors je pensais que…

Il fut interrompu par le rire de son ainé.

- Eh bien, tu risquais d'attendre longtemps ! Tu es trempé, en plus.

- Toi aussi.

- Normal, petit machin. Je te signale qu'on est en train de papoter sous la pluie. Tu habites loin ?

- Un peu. Normalement je rentre avec Junho mais il dort chez un ami.

- Junho ?

- Mon frère.

Yoochun eut une petite moue attristée en réalisant qu'il connaissait encore bien peu la vie et les habitudes de celui qui était devenu la cible de toutes ses pensées. S'apercevant des frissons qui secouaient leurs deux corps, il tendit sa main libre que la lumière du réverbère éclaira :

- J'habite pas loin. Viens au moins jusque là pour te sécher, et je te prête un parapluie pour que tu rentres.

Il se demanda confusément si son cadet lui faisait assez confiance pour le suivre jusque dans sa grotte. Apparemment, la question n'effleura même pas le jeune homme, qui ficha rapidement ses doigts frigorifiés au creux de la paume encore chaude de son ainé. La pluie battait toujours plus fort, presque de colère, provoquant une salve de jurons d'un côté, un rire malicieux de l'autre. Yoochun serra la main fine et demanda :

- On court ? On sera pas plus mouillés, je pense.

- On court.

Ainsi, sous la pluie diluvienne, sous les lumières faibles de fin du monde, deux rires se mirent à braver les éléments. Yoochun courait, follement heureux, de nouveau sensible à la beauté de cette nuit naissante sous les larmes du ciel. Leurs corps se mouvaient au même rythme, leurs souffles provoquaient de petits nuages de vapeur qui s'envolaient à peine délivrés, les bruits de leurs pas semblaient battre le tempo de leur bonheur simple. Ils étaient innocents, tellement innocents, à courir un soir de tempête, traçant leur amour impossible sans s'arrêter une seconde. Ils étaient heureux, tellement heureux, il leur suffisait de ça pour oublier que le malheur pouvait exister. Ils s'immobilisèrent devant l'entrée du petit immeuble résidentiel, essoufflés et hagards, savourant chacun les lueurs intenses que les yeux de l'autre semblaient être allés chercher dans le ciel. En silence, ils gravirent les marches, s'arrêtèrent sur le palier. Silence que Yoochun brisa finalement, en s'écartant pour laisser entrer son cadet alors qu'il allumait la lumière :

- Fais pas gaffe au bazar, bien sûr.

Junsu laissa son regard curieux faire lentement le tour de la pièce, avant d'ajouter avec une petite pointe de provocation :

- C'est comme ça partout ?

Yoochun rigola et pris la peine de préciser :

- Bien sûr que non ! Disons que c'est propre partout sauf ici…

Le cadet tremblait toujours, malgré leur course, et Yoochun jugea bon de commencer par se préoccuper de sa santé, au lieu de regarder bêtement les dessins de sa chemise collée à son torse :

- Attends ici, je vais te trouver de quoi te changer.

- Yoochun ! Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna, surpris. Euh… Excuse-moi, mais… Je peux prendre plutôt une douche rapide ?

Nouvel éclat de rire, encore un regard. Un de ces échanges qui mériteraient d'être dans le palmarès. Ceux qui l'on vécu le savent : à trop s'aimer en cachette, il n'y a plus que les regards, pour exprimer l'amour. Puissants et tendus, emplis de la seule volonté de dépasser les mots.

- Bien sûr. Fais comme chez toi, petit machin. File, et je te donne les fringues, comme ça tu auras la preuve que le reste de la maison est propre !

Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans le salon, nettoyé, et jeté les bouteilles de bières vides qui trainaient çà et là, Yoochun commença la préparation d'un repas assez complexe, histoire de chasser ses pensées dérivantes, indignes du moine le plus débauché. De l'eau, encore de l'eau, glissant paresseusement sur le corps nu de son cadet… Il s'ébroua et tenta de se reconcentrer. Peine perdue, puisque ce petit imprudent venait de le rejoindre dans la cuisine, torse nu, la serviette trainant avec nonchalance sur ses épaules hâlées. Yoochun sentit son cœur rater un, voire deux battements, avant de demander en fixant obstinément sa pauvre petite casserole :

- Ça va mieux ? Tu devrais finir de t'habiller, tu vas prendre froid.

Impression bizarre, et désagréable sensation, que celle que l'on ressent en demandant de se rhabiller à quelqu'un que l'on rêve de déshabiller, pensa Yoochun avec amertume. Il se sentit stupide, remuant comme un malade les oignons qui n'avaient même pas le temps de commencer à griller, envoyés contre leur gré sur le bord de la casserole. Junsu, de son côté, innocemment, finissait de se frictionner les cheveux avec la serviette, quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit :

- Allo ?

- _Junsu ?_

- Maman ?

- _Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?_

- Je voulais rentrer mais la pluie m'a pris de court. Je suis… Chez un ami.

- _Avec ce qui tombe, c'est logique ! Il peut t'héberger ou je viens te chercher ?_

_- _Attend je demande… euh… à sa mère !

Yoochun avait pour le coup complètement oublié ses oignons. La conversation ressemblait à celles qu'il avait autrefois avec sa propre mère, c'est-à-dire ce genre de conversation où un mot sur deux est un mensonge plus gros que soi-même. Junsu avait rougit, il le regarda un moment avant de demander dans un murmure :

- Tu serais d'accord pour… m'héberger ?

- T'héberger !

- Elle vient me chercher sinon. C'est comme tu veux…

- Fais comme tu as envie, Su'. Je n'ai aucun problème pour t'accueillir, si tu as confiance en moi.

Junsu devint écarlate, et souffla :

- J'aimerais bien passer la soirée avec toi…

- D'accord, petit machin. J'ai envie aussi.

Junsu s'approcha tout doucement, se leva sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un petit baiser discret sur les lèvres de son ainé, et retourna précipitamment à son téléphone.

- Omma ? C'est OK, je dors chez lui.

- _Bon. Faîtes pas de bêtises. Et même si on est en week-end, ne rentre pas trop tard demain. _

- Merci.

- _Bonne soirée, Su', amuse-toi bien._

Et d'un mouvement vif vers son petit ami :

- Yoochun !

- Mm ?

- Ça crame !

* * *

><p><span>21h12 :<span>

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait oublié que les soirées pouvaient être aussi belles. Le repas avait été préparés entre les rires et les embrassades, les oignons débordants partout, le grain de riz collé sur la lèvre de son cadet qu'il était allé chercher avec le bout de la langue. Il avait pris rapidement une douche à son tour, fermant les yeux de plaisir d'avoir son amant si près de lui, si totalement à lui. A présent, c'était si simple il le regardait manger, rougissait de ses compliments, riait de ses piques joyeuses qui jamais ne s'épuisaient.

- Ce serait vraiment parfait sans cet arrière-goût discret de cramé…

- C'est ta faute. Tu as gâché mes oignons.

Mon dieu ce rire, un opéra à lui tout seul.

- Pardon ? C'est de ma faute, maintenant ? On aurait dit que tu voulais repeindre ton appart' tellement tu remuais !

Il enfourna avec envie une nouvelle cuillère, à croire que le discret goût de cramé était définitivement oublié sous le joug de son estomac. Sans prévenir, d'un coup, le cadet redevint sérieux, ficha ses prunelles sombres dans celles de son amant :

- Yoochun ?

- Oui.

- Pour ta répartie ?

- J'ai deux réponses, une pour la forme, et l'autre pour le fond. Tu veux laquelle ?

- Le fond.

- Tu peux compter sur ma maturité, Junsu mais je ne suis pas un sage et je ne le serais jamais. Je me rends compte que par le passé, j'ai joué avec les sentiments des gens. Mais je te promets, petit machin, que je suis honnête et que je suis fou de toi. Et on ne peut pas demander à un fou de cesser de l'être.

Un silence, à peine arrivé et déjà écarté :

- J'ai compris.

Junsu observait le visage de son ainé. C'était drôle comme, en y faisant attention, on pouvait lire sur ses traits ses émotions, elles se succédaient et elles étaient toutes belles. On pouvait deviner sur son visage le reflet de l'enfance qu'il n'avait pas eu et avait toujours espéré, la solitude qui l'étreignait sans qu'il ne le veuille. Et la malice qui ne demandait qu'à déborder. Comme d'habitude, il se sentit rougir, il se leva pour débarrasser, histoire d'échapper à sa gêne. Décidemment, sa première histoire d'amour ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Pourquoi alors la trouvait-il si belle, si poétique ? Il attrapa d'un mouvement vif la main de son ainé qui trainait dans le lave-vaisselle, la tira jusqu'au salon.

- On joue ? Tu veux quel jeu ?

- As you want, baby. Et devant les yeux ronds, après un petit rire, d'une voix plus basse : Comme tu veux.

Après avoir farfouillé dans l'armoire, Junsu dénicha un quelconque jeu de course qui eut l'air de lui plaire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils s'affalent tout deux, une manette chacun, et que commence la lutte stupide pour la première place du podium. Quelques parties plus tard, Junsu retourna dans l'armoire, sortit en rigolant une boîte rose, sur laquelle on pouvait lire, en lettres dorées : « Karaoké ! » Yoochun haussa les épaules, désabusé :

- Ma Mamie. C'est fou comme elle a parfois des bonnes idées…

- Allez, on le fait ! Tu m'avais dit que tu rechanterais devant moi !

Pas besoin de bières, pas de pensées grises. Yoochun se sentait bien, apaisé par ce petit ange vigoureux. Il se leva, attrapa la manette en riant, se positionna à côté de son cadet. Quelques notes, quelques rythmes, et ils étaient partis. Sur l'air d'une chanson débile populaire ils commencèrent à chanter. Jusqu'à ce que le niveau supérieur les oblige à danser, tous les deux sur un petit tapis, imitant les chanteuses frétillantes. Deux gamins, à peine assez petits encore pour que leur rire jaillisse sans raison qu'ils puissent, une heure durant, sautiller sur un tapis en chantant à tue-tête.

Yoochun finit affalé contre le canapé, Junsu appuyé contre sa poitrine et entre ses jambes, essoufflé et heureux. Il sentait la poitrine de son ainé se soulever profondément à chaque respiration, une vague de sensations montaient chaque fois le long de son échine. Et quand celui-ci se mit à parler, c'est comme si sa voix passait par son dos, son corps, pour remonter jusqu'à lui :

- On va se coucher ? Tu vas être crevé, sinon. Je vais te laisser mon lit.

Une petite flèche de déception atteignit étrangement le cadet. Il refusait de se l'avouer, mais il aurait préféré que son ainé soit encore un peu plus fou, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, ici, qu'ils achèvent ensemble cette soirée mélodieuse. Un peu nerveux par les réclamations fougueuses de son corps et de son subconscient, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Le canapé s'improvisa vite comme le lit de Yoochun, ils mirent ensemble les draps. Le silence s'était installé entre eux, un de ceux difficile à briser tellement les pensées semblaient inexprimables. Junsu repris doucement, au bout d'un temps interminables où le bruit de l'eau dehors était roi :

- Je vais te laisser ton lit, Yoochun. Tu auras deux fois plus de draps à laver, sinon.

L'ainé était perdu dans un océan de sensations, ses yeux s'accrochaient sans cesse aux doigts de son amants. Au contraste saisissant entre le noir de ses cheveux et le blanc immaculé des draps. Avec un petit soupir pour lui-même, il acquiesça en silence. Qu'il dorme, qu'ils dorment tout deux, pour oublier les sollicitations de leurs corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser :

- Comme ça, tu pourras jouer à la Wii pendant la nuit.

Le cadet eut un sourire coquin, bien vite effacé par l'assaut des lèvres chaudes de son amant.

- Bonne nuit alors, petit machin. Crie si t'as peur du noir.

Nouvelle sensation désagréable. Comme si la soirée ne se terminait pas comme chacun d'eux l'espérait. Junsu avait une petite voix gênée :

- Bonne nuit.

Le contact des draps froids lui tira une grimace de mauvaise humeur. D'accord, s'il avait écouté son instinct de mâle, il lui aurait sauté dessus. Mais le petit ange étant mineur, et probablement puceau, il convenait de ne pas faire de bêtises. Après tout, s'il avait tant souffert de ses premières relations, s'était aussi parce qu'il était jeune. Trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté, trop faible et trop perdu. Il est si facile de jouer avec un gamin ! Yoochun avait conscience que leur relation était bien différente de celles qu'il avait vécues par le passé, pourtant il ne pouvait que ruminer dans ses draps glacés. Parce qu'il se sentait, au fond, aussi gamin que son ange dans la pièce d'à côté. Comme d'habitude. Un gamin qui joue à l'adulte et qui n'y parvient pas. Décalé de tous les mondes. Une envie de pleurer, de frustration et de détresse, montait le long de son estomac en vagues vicieuses.

La porte émit un petit grincement léger en s'entrouvrant, la petite envie bien vite vaincue par la surprise la plus totale, à l'entente de la discrète voix aigue :

- Yoochun… Tu dors ?

Que répondre ? Paralysé, le souffle coupé, l'ainé restait immobile dans ses draps, hésitant sur l'attitude à prendre. Jusqu'à ce que la petite voix reprenne, en un souffle encore plus léger :

- Tu dors vraiment… ?

Au diable son indécision chronique, Yoochun décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter d'être débile s'il ne voulait pas mourir en ayant l'impression d'avoir raté sa vie :

- Non.

Un long silence, la pluie s'était faite légère comme pour les laisser s'entendre malgré leurs murmures.

- Je… je peux entrer ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Le petit ange sous la lumière de la lune lui parut beau comme jamais. On pouvait voir sur son visage blanc le reflet des gouttes qui glissaient sur la vitre. Yoochun s'était relevé, le lit proféra à peine un bruissement lorsque le jeune homme se laissa tomber dessus.

- Je sais pas… C'est bête, je trouve.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bête, Junsu ? Son murmure parut comme un chant grave au cadet, qui frissonna malgré lui.

- Je… C'est peut-être la seule soirée qu'on pourra passer ensemble jusqu'à… Enfin, je peux juste dormir avec toi, au moins ?

Sans l'obscurité, le cadet aurait sans doute rattaché le silence avec les yeux abasourdis de son ainé. Avec, il se demandait avec inquiétude s'il n'allait pas se faire chasser en se faisant traiter de pervers. La voix de Yoochun était stupéfaite :

- Au moins… ? Junsu, tu veux dire que… ?

Il le regardait. Yoochun lut dans son regard la réponse simple qu'il cherchait. Il se maudit cent, mille fois de sa bêtise et demanda, après avoir attiré le corps indécis contre lui :

- Junsu, je peux te toucher ?

Le corps léger se blottit contre lui, doucement. L'odeur si particulière envahit l'esprit, l'âme toute entière du brun. Il glissa son nez dans la chaleur de son cou, berceau de l'odeur enivrante. Il ne pouvait distinguer exactement le regard de son cadet, juste deux étincelles de regard que reflétait la lune. Les doigts fins virent s'emmêler aux siens. Yoochun était en attente, il ne respirait plus, comme s'il attendait la réponse de son amant avant de continuer à vivre. Réponse qui ne tarda pas, glissa dans un souffle près de son oreille :

- Tu n'es pas le seul fou, Yoochun. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un gamin, mais… J'aimerais que tu me touche.

Dans un frisson long comme un beau refrain :

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Si.

La main de l'ainé s'attarda un instant dans les cheveux bruns, avant de redescendre vers la nuque. Il l'attira à lui, doucement, ignorant les légers tremblements qui secouaient le corps, dévorant des yeux le visage fin qui approchait. Au dernier moment, d'un mouvement de tête, il déposa un baiser sur le front argenté.

- Merci, petit machin. Merci de ta confiance.

Se retenir, jusqu'au dernier moment, un effort qu'il jugeait important pour rassurer son jeune amant. Il tentait d'ignorer les revendications de son corps, fou de tant de contact. Pourtant Junsu, aguicheur, déposait ses lèvres chaudes sur son visage, juste une fraction de seconde avant de les retirer. Entre deux sourires aussi éblouissants que la lune, il murmura :

- Je t'aime.

- Tu l'auras voulu.

Il l'embrassa longuement, accentuant ses mouvements de langue descendit vers le cou alors que la respiration du cadet se faisait plus marquée. D'un léger coup de tête, il le força à s'allonger ses mains curieuses retirant avec gourmandise la chemise noire. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur la beauté quasi divine de son ange, sur le dessin délicat de son torse. Jamais découvert, jamais caressé. Ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue même s'invitèrent sur ce terrain vierge, se délectant de chaque frisson, chaque tremblement du corps à leur contact. Deux mains froides et maladroites s'agrippèrent à lui, tentant vainement de lui retirer son haut. Il en fut tellement fou qu'il lui dévora la nuque, le menton.

- Yoo…

- T'inquiète, je l'enlève. Détend-toi.

- J'ai peur de te décevoir…

- Jamais, mon amour. C'est impossible.

Le cadet se sentit rougir et, ému, enfouit son visage contre la poitrine à présent nue. Il en avait rêvé parfois, pendant de trop longues heures de maths, de cette peau pâle, de cette excitation qui le submergeait, du désir qu'il lisait sur les traits de son amant. Il en avait rêvé, et à présent il se perdait dans un flot de sensations effrayantes. Ses doigts parcouraient le dos musclé de son ainé, par envie de chair, pressante et écrasante par envie de son corps. L'ainé, en déboutonnant son pantalon, le fit revenir à la réalité. Difficile à présent de cacher les réactions de son corps. Il détourna la tête, gêné, mais déjà les lèvres douces redemandaient à gouter sa poitrine, son visage déjà une main chaude se posait sur sa virilité, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise autant que de désir. Sa réaction eut l'air de plaire à l'ainé, qui entama de longues caresses. Junsu avait beau se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser submerger, son ainé savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait résister au prochain round. Avec un sourire triomphal, Yoochun retira doucement le dernier vêtement. La lumière de la lune lui révéla la perfection troublante du jeune corps, ses courbes douces, le sexe déjà dressé de désir, le regard perdu autant qu'éperdu. Avec un léger soupir de plaisir, il se leva, entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour, surprenant les joues cramoisies du cadet alors qu'il l'observait en douce.

- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

Malgré les couleurs de ses joues et le ton provocateur, Junsu ne dériva pas son regard :

- Tu es vraiment…

- Vraiment ?

- … Un homme.

Yoochun laissa échapper un rire surpris. Drôle de réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire. Sans réfléchir plus, il se jeta sur Junsu, savourant le contact de leurs peaux nues. Il répéta, à son oreille :

- Détend-toi. Fou peut-être, mais pas dangereux.

Junsu ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant que la main posée sur son sexe à nu n'arrête les sons au fond de sa gorge. Par longues caresses souples, suaves, l'ainé le guidait vers le monde des sensations intenses, heureux de le voir enfin se détendre. Les gestes du cadet, poussés par le plaisir, se faisaient plus quémandeurs : ses doigts parcouraient son corps à la recherche de douceur ses sons se libéraient, ravissant littéralement son amant. Terriblement érotique. En le voyant ainsi, plongé tout entier dans l'ivresse des corps, les joues rougies et les dents agressant les lèvres Yoochun laissa tomber ses dernières barrières. Il embrassa longuement la douceur de ses cuisses, remonta jusqu'à mordiller le sexe dressé. Junsu avait saisi ses cheveux, il sentait ses doigts s'emmêler sans fin dans ses boucles brunes. Le reste alla beaucoup plus vite un saut au paradis, juste le temps d'aimer et de désirer à deux, de prouver chacun la puissance de leur amour. Le jugeant près, Yoochun avait saisi ses cuisses. Junsu le regardait, ses yeux luisant dans la pénombre claire. Il l'avait préparé, un petit froncement de sourcil avait laissé place à une grimace discrète, à l'arrivée du second doigt dans son intimité.

- Ça va aller, je te le promets.

Ça n'irait pas, Yoochun le savait, surtout pas au début. Il en avait fait l'expérience. Sans ajouter un mot, il entama son entrée dans l'entre chaude et étroite, lui hachant la respiration malgré lui. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir les larmes argentées dévaler les joues du cadet. Il gardait obstinément le silence, prostré dans cette sensation de déchirement intérieur. Yoochun caressait la cuisse de son amant, sa main gauche emmêlée dans ses doigts crispés. Il l'embrassa longuement – il l'aurait fait toute la nuit, s'il avait fallu – jusqu'à ne plus sentir la main raidie dans son dos, la bouche tendue de douleur.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- La vache, ça fait mal ! Ça va mieux maintenant, mais…

- Je sais.

- Yoo' ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas bouger un peu, juste pour voir ?

Il avait sourit, léché la larme qui perlait encore, et entamé les mouvements. Junsu gémissait doucement contre lui l'étau qui l'enserrait lui envoyait des salves de plaisir le long de son corps, en vagues de chaleur intenses qui le firent gémir à son tour. Il accélérait, le rythme plus soutenu avait vaincu le cadet qui gémissait son nom, au plus près de son corps, leurs respirations se mêlant. Les lèvres du cadet virent réclamer leurs voisines, le baiser endiablé fut à la hauteur de ce qu'ils vivaient tout deux. Yoochun s'appuyait à présent sur ses deux bras, s'enfonçant chaque fois plus profondément, perdu dans la recherche folle du plaisir.

- Yoo'… Je…

L'ainé avait alors glissé sa main entre leurs deux corps, y menant sa danse. Le rythme devint plus aléatoire noyés par les sensations, ils avaient perdus la notion du temps. Dans un long gémissement, Junsu avait resserré ses jambes autour de lui, se crispa en se déversant entre eux. Cette dernière onde, intense, eut raison de l'ainé qui le suivit au plus profond des méandres du plaisir.

Après, longtemps après, Yoochun s'était approché, avait regardé longuement son visage, ses yeux dans le flou et ses lèvres enflées. Il avait passé sa main sur la poitrine brûlante, l'effleurant à peine, l'avait doucement porté pour le reposer à l'endroit. S'était glissé sans attendre à ses côtés, dans les draps chauds. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, d'une oreille à l'autre, remerciant les dieux d'avoir su créer de tels anges. Enfin, alors qu'on n'entendait plus que deux respirations qui s'apaisaient, il avait demandé :

- Ça va, petit machin ?

- Je… Ouhaou…

Les deux lumières flamboyantes de ses pupilles étaient encore humides, elles parlaient d'elles-mêmes. De cette impression d'avoir foulé du pied des territoires inconnus et intenses. Yoochun, dans un élan débordant d'amour, le prit dans ses bars, contre son ventre, respirant sans fin l'odeur de sa nuque. Il y chuchota, comme pour y graver une promesse :

- Je t'aime.

Le corps contre lui eut un long soupir, un soupir apaisé de bien trop de sensations extrêmes. Sa voix était encore lointaine lorsqu'il reprit :

- Moi aussi.

Et après s'être resserré contre lui :

- Je peux rester dormir ici ?

- Disons que tu n'as même pas le droit de penser à dormir ailleurs.

- Comme ça, c'est clair !

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Très beaucoup.

- Dors.

Il l'embrassa sur la nuque, sur l'épaule. Il était heureux, heureux comme jamais et apaisé. Il se laissa aller lui aussi au sommeil, le sommeil oublié des longues nuits de bonheur.

* * *

><p><span>Cent quarantième jour, 9h18 :<span>

Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le visage du jeune homme, le réveillant doucement. Il eut une longue respiration heureuse, en sentant le souffle de Yoochun dans ses cheveux, son corps contre lui, et la chaleur qui régnait dans leur petit oasis de tranquillité. Il s'y blottit mieux encore, espérant que le temps s'arrête et les laisse tout deux ici. Le frétillement éveilla son ainé, au milieu d'une cascade brune de cheveux.

- Tu gigotes dès le matin, toi ?

Un rire qui communiquait le bonheur lui répondit :

- Tu râles dès le matin, toi ?

- Dis donc, petit machin ! Je disais ça pour m'enquérir de ta santé.

- Ça va, pour l'instant.

- Pas de souci, alors. Le seul passage difficile, ce sera de se lever.

- On n'a qu'à rester au lit.

Les bras de l'ainé l'enserrèrent plus près encore de lui un baiser aérien sur sa tête les accompagnait.

- J'ai faim, moi.

Par un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se succéder à la douche. Junsu commença, après une série de grimaces et d'exclamations lorsqu'il dû faire fonctionner son corps de nouveau. Yoochun ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer en riant : « Tu es encore plus sexy le jour ! » Il ne reçut pour réponse qu'un oreiller en pleine poire. Après que son ange ait déserté sa chambre, il paressa un peu, mais partit bien vite préparer le petit déjeuner sous les demandes constantes de son estomac. Il se sentait bien, bien comme jamais son ange n'était pas très reposant mais les couleurs qu'il donnait à sa vie valaient bien mille nuits blanches. Il souriait toujours comme un imbécile heureux, toujours lorsque ce fut son tour, toujours lorsqu'il revint et vit son jeune amant assis aux côtés de la cafetière. Il se glissa contre lui, juste en dessous de ses beaux yeux noirs. La main légère de cadet allait et venait sur sa joue, par envie simple de retrouver la douceur de la nuit passée. Junsu rougissait chaque fois qu'il y repensait, à ce corps sculpté en finesse.

- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Pour rien.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que se regarder, encore et encore, savourant leur nouvelle complicité après cette fusion intense. Finalement, Junsu dû se résoudre à partir, par crainte de réprimandes de sa mère. Sur le perron, l'atmosphère ressemblait à celle des films romantiques à deux balles ils le savaient et ne firent rien pour s'en priver.

- Au revoir, petit machin.

- Merci Yoochun. Euh… Vraiment merci. Je t'aime très fort.

Le dit Yoochun avait rougi, serré son amant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Reviens quand tu veux, surtout.

Ils rirent ensembles, se séparèrent vite.

Curieusement, en revenant dans son appartement vide, le jeune homme n'y trouva ni la solitude, ni la tristesse. Dans son cœur résonnait encore la présence ineffaçable de son ange sur son visage trônait le sourire inlassable des gens heureux.


	4. Mai

_Bonne année !  
><em>_Je ne dis pas grand chose, seulement un immense merci du fond du coeur à tous ceux qui m'ont, pendant un an, encouragé sans se décourager. Parce que vos retours sont à chaque fois des cadeaux précieux, je répète inlassablement : merci de me suivre... *.* _

_Le chapitre est énorme (un des plus longs, je pense héhéhé), ne vous étonnez pas du passage sur la musique, c'est la genèse du "concerto pour deux piano", et des quelques passages citronnés pas pour les petits. J'attends vos retours avec impatience sur cette suite (mais pas fin !) Ah oui : j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, j'ai pas de béta :D_

_Pour Pikanox. Merci de l'année passée que tu m'as offerte, je t'offrirais la suivante... Te nèm très fort, ce texte est pour toi 3333_

_Et surtout...** Enjoy it *****_

* * *

><p><em>A mon ange à la gratte,<br>__Qui rit, pleure et aime sans frontières.  
><em>_Qui a prouvé, à sa façon,  
><em>_Que les histoires les plus folles peuvent devenir vraies,  
><em>_Que l'amour naît n'importe où,  
><em>_Même là où on le croit impossible.  
><em>_Il ne suffit finalement que de deux cœurs capables de battre au même rythme._

_**Quatrième chapitre : Mai**_

Cent cinquante-et-unième jour, 13h28 :

Le soleil de Mai est l'un des plus doux. La chaleur était au rendez-vous, depuis une semaine, sortir devenait un plaisir dont personne ne se passait. Dès le premier rayon, Yoochun aimait à passer ses journées de week-end dehors. Il dépensait son argent dans les bars, profitant de la compagnie éphémère qu'ils offraient dans les restaurants, pour ne plus avoir à faire à manger chez lui.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait commencé par faire. Avec le printemps et les jours chaleureux, la loi de la mère Kim semblait s'être adoucie. Le soleil de Mai est l'un des plus doux. Surtout alors qu'il éclairait les Samedi passés avec son ange. Depuis la dernière grosse pluie, la relation s'était faite encore plus fusionnelle, intense il leur suffisait chacun d'un regard ardent, dans les couloirs, pour se faire mutuellement rougir. Pour Yoochun, c'était de plaisir, un condensé de ce bonheur simple qu'il savourait chaque seconde. Pour Junsu, c'était de gêne et de passion mêlées, alors que dans son esprit revenaient au grand galop les pensées interdites d'une nuit folle. Sa première.

La fin de la semaine devenait l'instant de toutes les inventions. Ils faisaient tout pour se retrouver, qu'importe où et comment. Ce jour-là, Junsu avait entrainé son ainé sur un terrain vague, un ballon à la main et un sourire accroché aux oreilles. Il avait souri, tendu le ballon, et susurré :

- On joue ?

- Aucun problème, baby. A quoi ?

- Au foot !

Yoochun avait commencé par penser que, comme il avait confiance en ses capacités corporelles, le match serait serré voire à son avantage. C'était sans compter la vigueur et l'agilité étonnante de son petit machin, couplé à sa vitesse. De nombreux buts plus tard, son corps manifestant de sérieux signes de fatigue, le brun dût commencer à admettre qu'il se prenait une sacrée démontée. Pas qu'il était mauvais joueur, mais la vue incessante du corps de son amant en pleine course commençait à lui faire perdre ses moyens. La symphonie de son rire était trop enivrante. Ses lèvres, ses joues rougies, son visage humide étaient bien trop troublants. Grisants. Junsu s'était arrêté, lui aussi, il haletait. L'ainé se laissa tomber dans l'herbe chaude, fermant les yeux pour s'apaiser enfin.

- Alors, t'es mort ?

La mélodie de sa voix était entrecoupée par sa respiration hachée, elle en restait belle à mourir. Il entendit les bruissements de l'herbe près de son oreille, répondit sans rouvrir les yeux :

- Pas encore, petit machin. Mais je vais pas tarder, si tu continues à te trémousser comme ça devant moi.

- La belle excuse ! répliqua son cadet en riant.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, passant sur sa joue humide une caresse chaude. Avec un sourire, l'ainé reprit :

- T'es sacrément bon, n'empêche. Vraiment rapide. Tu me diras quand je pourrais finir la liste de tes qualités.

Il ne vit pas son cadet rougir, sourire de ravissement.

- Yoo' ?

- Mm ?

- Si j'avais le choix entre devenir chanteur et footballeur, tu dirais quoi ?

Yoochun se redressa d'un coup, pour voir si son cadet était sérieux. Un long silence où seules les prunelles parlèrent. Il était sérieux.

- Mais enfin, baby, c'est quoi cette question ?

- Répond, s'il-te-plait.

Junsu savait le décontenancer, dans ce genre de situation. Il le regardait comme si sa vie dépendait subitement de la réponse. Yoochun respira un grand coup, captura la main fine qui trainait dans l'herbe et glissa doucement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir. Tu n'as pas la réponse par toi-même ?

- Je rêve de devenir chanteur, Yoo', depuis vraiment longtemps. Mais…

Les deux creux nichés sur son nez témoignaient de sa tourmente. D'une nouvelle pression sur sa main, Yoochun voulut forcer le barrage que son amant se construisait par gêne. Une avalanche de mots, de questions, séjournait au fond de la gorge de son cadet. Le professeur le connaissait trop à présent pour ignorer sa pudeur maladive, sa maladresse pour parler de lui :

- Mais quoi, petit machin ?

- Je… Je ne sais vraiment plus, Yoochun. J'aime bien le foot aussi, et… Le prof de sport n'arrête pas de me répéter que je devrais devenir footballeur, au moins tenter des études aménagées.

- Le prof de sport ?...

La suite se perdit dans le vent. Junsu n'était pas mauvais, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire la proposition de son professeur avait donc du sens. Mais sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Yoochun était agacé. Il reprit :

- Et tu as envie ?

Les deux prunelles de son amant revinrent se ficher dans les siennes. Il les trouva graves, presque trop.

- Non.

L'ainé ne put retenir un bref éclat de rire, l'attira à lui et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres tièdes :

- Ne te pose plus de question alors. Aucune voie n'est vraiment facile, tu ne seras vraiment déterminé que si tu y va par passion.

Un sourire tout neuf, encore un peu timide, vit jour sur le visage du cadet.

- Merci.

- Allez, cette fois je te mets la pâté.

Le soulagement se lisait dans les yeux de Junsu, pourtant sa concentration ne revint pas immédiatement, et la chance semblait tourner du côté de l'ainé qui ne retenait plus sa fierté. Vite débordé par des attaques de plus en plus offensives, Junsu ne cacha pas sa joie en voyant arriver Jaejoong et Yunho. Il insista pour obtenir de l'aide, et très vite de nouvelles équipes se formèrent. Le cadet avait choisit Yunho, et très vite son choix s'expliqua : le jeune homme se déplaçait avec une fluidité étonnante, et malgré la détermination de Jae', les balles leur revenaient le plus souvent. Ils finirent avec le soleil, tous affalés dans l'herbe en plaisantant et savourant le goûter amené par l'ainé.

Mais si Mai débutait à peine, la mère Kim tenait pour acquis que son fils rentre avec la nuit. Ainsi, il ne tarda pas à partir, accompagné de Yunho, après un long regard et un clin d'œil adressé à son amant. Yoochun se retrouva seul avec Jaejoong, qui ne semblait pas préoccupé par l'obscurité naissante, et observait avec délice les branches des arbres qui se découpaient en ombres chinoises sur le ciel encore bleu. L'ainé le détailla avec un sourire, appréciant l'apaisement que l'on lisait sur son visage, et demanda dans un souffle, presque inutilement :

- Tu ne rentres pas ?

- Et toi ?

Yoochun eut un long sourire. Si le crépuscule savait chanter, il aurait eu les intonations de cette voix profonde, posée et chaleureuse comme une nuit d'été.

- Je ne suis pas pressé.

- Moi non plus, tant que mon père n'a pas besoin de moi au resto.

- Jaejoong, c'est quoi cette histoire de foot ?

Les bruits de la ville leur parvenaient, comme une rumeur pourtant lointaine. La silhouette du jeune homme, assise dans l'herbe, semblait une esquisse à l'encre noire sur un tableau inachevé. Il tourna la tête vers lui le reflet du ciel dans ses yeux était la dernière étincelle du soleil disparu :

- Je n'ai pas bien compris. Le prof conseille à Junsu de s'y consacrer, avec beaucoup d'insistance. C'est difficile pour moi d'évaluer la situation, parce que les groupes de sport ne sont pas les mêmes… De ce que je sache, à chaque fois que le sujet est revenu, Junsu n'a pas une seule fois manifesté son envie de se lancer là-dedans. Je pense plutôt que la proposition l'intrigue.

- Il avait l'air tout embrouillé.

Le rire si particulier du jeune homme fusa a cette réponse, il se pencha vers son ainé et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Junsu est comme ça. Tout paraît simple à ses côtés, mais j'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi complexe que lui.

Le silence les cueillit tous deux. Noir sur noir, à présent, et la lumière jaune des lampadaires finissait d'anéantir les restes de lumières. Jaejoong se sentait bien, plongé dans l'aura malicieuse de son ainé. Il aimait leurs discussions cette impression qu'il ressentait chaque fois, qu'en Yoochun se cachait un être si sensible et si écorché, qu'il était un appel aux émotions les plus diverses. Le charme qui fusait sur chacun de ses traits venait sans doute de cette émotivité et cette gentillesse qu'il diffusait. Avec un grand sourire hilare, Jaejoong demanda, brisant le silence :

- Tu es libre, demain ?

- Oui, si ma grand-mère ne m'inflige pas une visite surprise… Après un rire désolé : Oui.

- Vers seize heures ?

- Aussi. Pourquoi ?

- Il y a une audition à l'école de musique du quartier. Une audition de piano.

- Je… Merci.

- Avec plaisir.

- Il s'est bien gardé de me le dire.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te le dis.

La fin de la phrase se transforma en éclat de rire partagé. Ils connaissaient Junsu. Junsu qui n'oserait jamais leur en parler, mais qui serait le plus heureux de se savoir écouté. Qui redoutait leur présence, et pourtant l'espérait de toutes ses forces. Qui ne jouait que pour s'apaiser, tout en souhaitant transmettre de toute son âme son amour pour la musique. Yoochun avait fermé les yeux. La complexité de son jeune amant l'enivrait, il aimait résoudre ses mystères. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'apprendre à se connaître lui-même. Yoochun avait fermé les yeux, l'image de Junsu présente dans chaque parcelle de son esprit. Quand il les rouvrit pour remercier de nouveau son cadet, dans un élan de joie incontrôlable la silhouette fine avait disparut, avalée dans la nuit. Sans un bruit, comme le feraient les anges.

* * *

><p><span>Cent cinquante-deuxième jour, école de musique. 18h05 :<span>

Les notes maladroites emplissaient la salle bondée sans sembler la gêner. Parmi la foule des parents venus écouter, de nombreux étaient là pour les plus jeunes, et prêts à pardonner la plus horrible des fausses notes. Yoochun souriait, les vagues de souvenirs montaient du fond de son âme avec des sensations chaleureuses.

Un grand piano noir. Quatre petites mains, les siennes et celle de son jeunes frère, à la découverte de ce grand être imposant qui les toisait. Plus tard, deux mains presque adolescentes, le combat sans fin vers la beauté. Le piano noir, capricieux et ombrageux, refusait à l'enfant déjà grand de dévoiler ses secrets. Alors les mains se faisaient murmures alors les mains se faisaient tantôt caresses, tantôt prouesses, et le grand piano noir livrait doucement ses notes au silence. Des heures passaient ainsi, lutte, fragile équilibre vers la sensualité une larme tombée par mégarde au milieu des touches, contenant toute entière l'émotion meurtrie d'un gamin qui se refusait à pleurer. Les souvenirs montaient en vagues chaleureuses alors que les élèves se succédaient près du piano. Les mains se faisaient légères, la musique devenait vivante, comme un serpent que l'on réveille. Les notes devenaient myriades, sensibilité. Combien se succédèrent ainsi ? Yoochun n'aurait pu le dire. Et pourtant, il fut tout entier présent, projeté vers les sensations lorsque Junsu arriva sur scène en costume noir. Plus jeune parmi les derniers. Le silence l'accueillit, un de ceux qui savent et espèrent. Une heure avait passée depuis le début de l'audition, les oreilles semblait comme neuves, le public comme en attente. Le bruit lent du siège, celui à peine perceptible des doigts de Junsu se posant sur le clavier, suspendant le temps. La voix d'une femme s'éleva, Yoochun ne l'écouta même pas. Il regardait Junsu. Junsu qui l'avait vu, du fond de la salle Junsu qui avait hurlé d'un regard son bonheur sans nom de le savoir ici pour lui. Junsu qui détourna lentement ses yeux humides et qui, d'un mouvement souple du poignet, entama sa danse.

Yoochun pleurait. Chacune des notes semblait le prendre pour cible, traversant son cœur comme des milliers d'ondes légères. Il tremblait chacune des notes voulait lui parler, susurrer à son oreille les mots de l'autre monde qu'il avait voulu dompter. Sous les mains du jeune homme, ce n'était ni lutte ni combat, c'était une fusion passionnée entre une âme et la musique, un partage pour une parole identique. Sous les doigts du jeune homme, ce n'était qu'harmonie les notes jaillissaient, frivoles et toujours surprenantes, délicates et aériennes. Le grand être noir s'offrait tout entier, se laissait explorer, livrait ses plus intenses secrets.

Une gamine, assise non loin par terre, détaillait en silence le jeune professeur au fond de la salle. Elle ne connaissait sans doute pas assez la musique pour comprendre la cause exacte de ces larmes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Et alors que le garçon à son piano arrêtait de jouer, saluait le public sous les applaudissements son grand frère se pencha à son oreille et glissa dans un souffle qui la fit rire :

- Tu as aimé ?

- Hyung, il ne jouait pas pour moi !

- Pour qui, alors ? S'exclama son frère en riant.

La gamine souriait de toute ses dents, serra la main du jeune homme et montra le mur du fond :

- Je suis sûre qu'il a joué pour lui.

Un murmure léger :

- Pourquoi… ?

- Il ne pleurerait pas, sinon.

Il enleva sa veste, pour évacuer un peu la chaleur né de l'échange avec le piano. S'appuya contre le mur, soupira pour se calmer. Peine perdue. Yoochun. Yoochun l'avait su, était venu l'écouter. Avait versé des larmes alors qu'il jouait. Comment expliquer cette sensation, cette impression que lui seul, au fond de la salle, était important ? Que lui seul écoutait ? La porte s'ouvrit, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, il savait. Il murmura simplement :

- Yoochun.

Il se retrouva au centre d'une étreinte chaude, le dos contre son amant. Yoochun avait appuyé sa tête sur son épaule, sa joue encore humide lui sembla brûlante.

- Pourquoi tu rougis, petit machin cachottier ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais…

Il se retourna, se blottit contre son amant. Pas besoin de mots, les choses étaient claires, tout avait été dit. Ils se regardèrent longuement, les yeux encore emplis de musique. Junsu ouvrit la bouche, voulu parler, au moins remercier, pour repousser le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait. Le sourire de Yoochun fit mourir les sons au fond de sa gorge.

- C'était splendide, Junsu.

Le menton léger trembla un instant, l'ainé y posa ses lèvres, tout doucement.

De nouveau la porte, bien plus fort cette fois, une voix masculine et pressée brisant le silence avant même qu'ils n'aient pu se séparer.

- Junsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu f… ?

Le silence sembla interminable, le temps qu'ils se détaillent chacun, le temps pour Junsu de virer au rouge écarlate, avant de juger bon de se sortir de la situation embarrassante.

- Euh, Junho… C'est…

- Je me doute bien que c'est ton copain, Su'. Mais tu ferais bien d'être discret si tu veux éviter la crise cardiaque de Maman.

Junsu regardait le sol fixement, et Yoochun n'arrivait pas à se décider à fermer la bouche : on aurait le même homme, monté sur un corps plus grand. Grand, musclé, sûr de lui, dégoulinant pourtant de cette innocence dont faisait preuve son petit frère. Le dernier arrivé s'inclina en souriant :

- Kim Junho, ravi de te rencontrer malgré les circonstances. On peut dire que mon frère me cache décidemment bien des choses…

- Junho !

Le professeur n'osa pas se formaliser du tutoiement. Il s'inclina à son tour, fronçant les sourcils en réalisant que si le frère en question était plus carré que lui, il était aussi… beaucoup plus grand. Pas étonnant qu'il le prenne pour un gamin de leur âge. A vrai dire, ça arrangeait sacrément les choses. Il se tourna vers Junsu, encore un peu hésitant, et dont les yeux hurlaient : « Ne lui dit rien ! ». Il s'excusa rapidement auprès du Dieu des gros mensonges – et de son frère ! -, et ajouta, réprimant un sourire :

- Park Yoohwan.

- Et bien, prend bien soin de lui, Park Yoohwan. Je vous laisse et retiens Maman loin du périmètre. Il ajouta d'une voix plus douce, presque paternelle : Dépêche-toi, Su', je te rappelle qu'on a rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Et dans un murmure : C'était encore mieux que d'habitude. Bravo.

De nouveau le courant d'air, la porte claquée. Si Yoochun avait pris des couleurs, le teint de Junsu se rapprochait de celui de l'iceberg en pleine forme.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Maman… Elle te connait aussi, mais elle sait qui tu es ! Si Junho, en te voyant, lui dit que…

- Junsu.

Il lui prit la main, l'arrivée inopinée les ayant séparés d'une distance impossible à abolir. Dans un petit mouvement incertain, il en caressa la paume :

- Tu devrais tout dire à ton grand frère. Il a l'air… d'être d'accord.

Le cadet lui adressa un sourire confus, baissa les yeux au sol.

- Tu as raison. Je vais y aller.

Tout crispé, il rassembla ses affaires, adressa pourtant un regard contrit et amoureux à son ainé. Avant de partir, une étreinte rapide, un petit sourire de remerciement. Arrivé à la porte, il s'immobilisa, se retourna vers son amant :

- Et Yoo' ! C'est pas mon grand frère, c'est mon jumeau !

Un silence étonné, à peine plus long que deux respirations :

- Ton… ?!

- Ça va, c'est un faux, de toute façon.

La porte se referma doucement, après un long regard, sur un Yoochun hilare.

* * *

><p><span>Cent cinquante-quatrième jour, 13h45, gymnase :<span>

La salle était emplie tout entière des cris, des coups de sifflet, des bruits de balles et de corps en mouvement. Junsu, comme un poisson dans l'eau, un sourire aux lèvres, évoluait dans cette atmosphère en toute aisance. Les yeux rivés sur le ballon, rapide et déterminé, analysant les joueurs en place, il faisait partie des éléments important de son équipe. Une occasion pour lui de se faire plaisir, se défouler après les longues heures de cours – il en avait besoin, disait souvent Jaejoong avec un petit sourire - mais surtout de lui assurer une bonne note de fin de semestre.

Ce jour là, tout à son effort, il ne put remarquer les deux regards qui le suivaient attentivement. Le premier était serein, celui de son ainé assis au loin sur un banc qui profitait de son moment de repos pour observer les jeux en cours. Le deuxième, indéchiffrable, énigmatique, celui du professeur de sport.

Ce n'est qu'après deux bonnes heures de sport qu'ils purent enfin regagner les vestiaires, dans un joyeux vacarme. Junsu était en train de rapporter les détails du dernier match à Jaejoong quand une main se posa sur son épaule : une des joueuses de sa classe, qui semblait quand à elle plutôt épuisée.

- Hé, le prof veut te parler.

- Moi ? Maintenant ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de me changer…

- Je n'en sais pas plus, finit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? Demanda Jae' sur un ton rassurant.

- Pas de souci, il est pas méchant. Je suis là dans cinq minutes, maximum.

- Dépêche-toi.

L'ainé le regarda s'éloigner, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres. Décidemment, cette situation l'inquiétait, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment dire pourquoi. Son cadet accordait bien trop facilement sa confiance selon lui, à moins que ce ne soit l'attitude impénétrable de leur professeur. Quelle que soit la réelle cause, il ne s'apaisa pas, et même les plaisanteries incessantes de Yunho ne parvinrent à l'apaiser tout à fait. Il savait, au plus profond de lui, que sa position, en cas de problèmes, ne lui permettrait rien. Et cela, bien plus que tout le reste, l'inquiétait.

- Vous vouliez me parler, Monsieur ?

- Tu es pressé ?

La voix monocorde de l'adulte le surprenait chaque fois, mais il le savait réellement incapable de révéler ses émotions au grand jour. Il l'avait depuis la seconde, et restait persuadé que, sous ses apparences a priori sévères et inaccessibles, il n'en était pas moins à l'écoute et respectueux de ses élèves.

- Pas de problèmes, répondit-il avec un sourire, c'est juste que je ne suis pas encore changé.

- Tu le feras après… Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Même s'il se doutait de la question, le jeune ne put s'empêcher de regarder au sol, gêné. Il bredouilla :

- Oui… Je… En fait, je ne pense pas que je…

- Tu ne pense pas quoi ?

Il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas sentir le ton se durcir. Les bruits de sa classe s'estompaient à mesure que les élèves quittaient le gymnase. Junsu ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, tentant de lire sur ce visage sec une explication. Peine perdue.

- Je ne veux pas… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire, alors…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire.

- … Pardon ? Junsu perdait pied, il le sentait. Devant ces yeux de glace, il ne savait plus où se raccrocher. Une frêle pensée aux prunelles malicieuses et déterminées de son amant, avant que la voix ne reprenne.

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu t'obstines, jeune homme. Tu avais sans doute un projet professionnel avant, mais il est clair que tu as un don, et c'est en ton devoir de l'exploiter. Tu dois revoir tes anciens projets.

- Je ne pense pas avoir de don, Monsieur ! C'est seulement que j'aime ça, et…

Une poigne d'acier enserra son épaule. De surprise, le jeune homme voulut reculer, mais il s'immobilisa sous l'impact de la voix ferme :

- Comment peux-tu encore en douter ! Je pense que tu n'ignore pas où mène une carrière de sportif ! Tu aurais de l'argent, une retraite tôt et confortable… Pourquoi diable persister à être idiot ?

- C'est vous qui vous entêtez, Monsieur, riposta Junsu en voulant se dégager.

- Moi ? Je m'entête ?! Comment peux-tu… !

Le jeune homme, pâle, réunit tous ses efforts pour empêcher sa voix de trembler :

- Je dois y aller, on m'attend.

Il réussit à se dégager, et c'est presque en courant qu'il gagna la sortie. Il entendit derrière lui, d'un ton qui ne permettait pas de réplique :

- Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie !

Jaejoong l'attendait dehors, en faisant les cent pas devant l'entrée. Pâle, les lèvres serrées et les yeux embués, son cadet le rejoignit au pas de course. De près, on remarquait plus encore son air égaré et ses prunelles troublées. Il chuchota :

- Jae', on reste pas là.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Jaejoong tentait de maitriser la colère qui perçait de sa voix, ne pouvant empêcher une sourde culpabilité de s'infiltrer en lui : j'aurais dû t'accompagner.

- C'est bon, je pense qu'il est simplement déçu, murmura le cadet pour lui-même.

- Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Le jeune tentait de cacher son incompréhension derrière un sourire rassurant, mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour s'y laisser tromper. Et Jaejoong était bien loin de l'être. Il se rapprocha de lui, l'encouragea d'un regard. Le cadet repris d'une voix faible :

- Il m'a juste grondé.

- J'aurais dû venir, répéta son homologue d'une voix ferme. Et après un bref soupir : je ne te laisserai plus seul avec lui.

Parvenus à l'enceinte du lycée, Junsu prétexta une envie pressante pour disparaître dans les toilettes. C'était son seul moyen de défense lorsqu'il allait mal et ne voulait pas perdre la face se cacher, pleurer en silence, se rincer le visage et ressortir le sourire aux lèvres. Son ami le savait. Il le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur, déçu et contrarié contre lui-même. Depuis leur rencontre, bien qu'il se soit juré de le protéger et de le rendre heureux, il se rendait compte de son impuissance, jour après jour.

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

Yunho. Voix grave et apaisante, pourtant Jaejoong s'écria, véhément :

- Justement ! Je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne sais pas quel est le but de cet homme à harceler Junsu à ce point. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir.

Il arrivait entre eux que les situations s'échangent. Yunho était le seul à qui l'ainé livrait ses doutes. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Jaejoong vola de cet échange un peu de la tranquillité de son ami, de sa sérénité.

- Attends encore. Il est possible qu'il laisse tomber, et qu'on n'entende plus rien de cette histoire, murmura-t-il.

- Mais dans le cas contraire…

- Alors nous aurons les moyens de nous faire entendre, mon grand. Je te le promets.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Yunho. J'espère que tu ne te trompe pas.

Ils regagnèrent ensemble leur salle, le silence s'étant installé entre eux jusqu'à l'arrivée bruyante de Changmin qui, ne remarquant pas l'atmosphère lourde qui pesait entre eux, débitait trois idioties à la seconde. Impossible de résister, et lorsque Junsu revint parmi eux, c'est avec délice qu'il se replongea dans ce cocon amical, entre les rires et la chaleur.

* * *

><p><span>Cent cinquante-cinquième jour, 9h30 :<span>

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, Jaejoong ?

- Si on regarde la quatrième ligne et la cinquième…

- Oui ?

- … Le 2 à complètement disparu.

Dans le silence bourdonnant d'une matinée de printemps, Yoochun souriait à la première intervention de l'heure. Elle aurait pu, certes, être légèrement plus intelligente, mais il était conscient qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

- Si on y réfléchit bien, en multipliant ce 2 avec un 8, c'est plutôt logique de retrouver un 16 sur la ligne suivante.

- Ah oui.

- Et oui.

Ils eurent un échange complice. Yoochun adorait embêter le jeune homme en cours, par petites touches qui passaient en général inaperçues dans une classe de limace. Ce genre d'échanges s'étendait aussi souvent à Junsu, mais ce matin-là son air morne montrait bien que ses préoccupations étaient ailleurs.

Il caressa du regard le dessin des sourcils, les lèvres crispées, revint à ses opérations :

- D'autres questions du même genre ?

Comme aucune main ne se levait, il jugea bon de mettre fin, avec un petit air fourbe, à cette grasse matinée généralisée :

- Bon, et bien sortez une feuille. Je vérifie si c'est compris. Et comme une dizaine de mains se levaient alors, il précisa : C'est trop tard pour les questions !

Sadique. Mais au moins, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Impossible d'être prof si on ne l'est pas un peu.

Les feuilles se posaient avec nonchalance sur son bureau, et les « au revoir » qui lui étaient destinés assez dépités. Un détail, ou plutôt deux, finirent par attirer son attention. Le nom de Junsu, en haut de l'une d'elle et le pourcentage de vides comparé à celui des pleins :

- Kim !

- Monsieur ?

Il avait l'air fatigué, incontestablement, plus pâle et plus abattu que jamais. Le professeur reprit, d'une voix aussi inquiète qu'attentionnée :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas réussi.

- Ce n'était pas difficile. Il se ravisa, constatant que les yeux s'embuaient et que son jeune élève n'était pas loin de perdre totalement la face. Il murmura alors : Su'.

Impossible pour lui de percevoir le tressaillement du cadet à l'entente du surnom. Perdu dans une lutte qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce dernier réalisait à peine que la chose qu'il désirait le plus, c'était l'affection de son amant.

- Oui… ?

- Vient chez moi ce week-end.

- Hein !?

- Tu as entendu. Je t'invite.

Un silence, le temps à la sonnerie de manifester son impatience.

- Merci. Je crois que…

- Que… ?

- Que tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir.

- File, mon petit machin.

Ils se séparèrent. Le quatrième mois de leur rencontre était entamé, l'autre devenant jour après jour de plus en plus indispensable. Une journée sans voir son élève laissait un profond vide que l'ainé comblait par des bières - sans aucun succès – tandis que dans l'autre sens, le cadet se retrouvait désarmé et incertain, fragilisé, le cœur à fleur de peau. Leurs rares échanges de la semaine se concluaient par une frustration réciproque, dont ils commençaient à peine à s'habituer.

* * *

><p><span>Cent cinquante-huitième jour, 11h06 :<span>

Trois coups à la porte le firent sursauter. Il se leva cependant, un sourire des plus stupides affiché sur son visage. Un sourire amoureux.

- Entre, je t'attendais.

Celui qui lui répondit était à peu près semblable.

- Merci.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire en t'attendant, alors j'ai rangé un peu.

Le regard de Junsu, comme la première, fois, détailla la pièce lentement. Un petit sourire malicieux ne le quittait pas :

- On ne dirait pas la même pièce.

Sourire malicieux que Yoochun fit disparaître en y posant ses lèvres, frissonnant du contact bien trop rare et attendu. Il se secoua, repoussant le flot de pensées perverses qui lui montait à la tête. Avant de s'amuser, il avait tant de choses à faire. Et, pour commencer, savoir ce qui se tramait derrière les yeux tourmentés de son jeune amant.

- T'as pas eu de souci avec ta mère ?

- Junho m'a aidé.

L'ainé tiqua, surpris :

- Tu lui as dit, finalement ?

- Voui.

- Que j'étais ton professeur ?

- Euh… Que tu étais stagiaire…

- Et il est d'accord pour que tu… dormes ici ?

Junsu avait pris un teint à peu près semblable à celui d'une jeune fille en fleur :

- Il a dit que… Ça me ferait grandir.

Yoochun partit d'un grand fou rire, ignorant les tapes légères de protestations qui pleuvaient sur son épaule.

Difficile de savoir à l'avance ce que l'amour réserve. Lorsque le soir tomba sur cette première journée ensemble, il semblait à chacun que le temps était devenu invisible, que c'était les yeux de l'autre qui lui dictaient leurs lois. Ils étaient sortis une bonne partie de l'après-midi, profitant du soleil qui avait établi ses quartiers, profitant des rires, des regards, des frôlements, des paroles qui apprennent et apaisent. Yoochun ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, pas tout de suite, il laissait sa langue se délier lentement, alors que des bribes d'une enfance grise se dévoilaient pour son amant. Se connaître. Ou du moins, puisqu'ils se connaissaient déjà presque, apprendre les causes et écouter la mélodie des souvenirs. Minute après minute.

En rentrant chez lui, après une bonne douche, Yoochun avait un sourire imprimé sur le visage. Sourire qui s'élargit plus encore quand, après le repas, alors qu'il finissait de nettoyer la table, deux mains fraîches et avides se glissèrent sous sa chemise.

- Dis donc, toi.

Junsu rougit plus que jamais, mais, assez étonnamment, ne les retira pas.

- Ben quoi ? Tu veux pas ?

- Tu es déjà perverti ?

Cette fois-ci elles s'éloignèrent vivement, accompagnées d'une voix bourrue :

- Pas du tout. C'est juste que la première fois niveau initiatives je…

L'ainé se retourna, prit le corps léger dans son étreinte et murmura :

- Bien sûr je veux. Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Mais avant, tu me dis ce qui ne va pas. Ça concerne les maths ?

- Non…

Apparemment, le cadet était préparé à une demande de ce genre. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes à continuer :

- Je ne comprends plus rien, Yoochun. J'ai parlé au prof de sport, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si énervé.

- Quand tu as refusé ?

- Oui.

Etrange. Etrange et inquiétant. La gêne de la première fois revint au galop. L'ainé chercha dans ses souvenirs l'image de ce professeur silencieux et presque invisible. Il ne put se souvenir que d'une bouche crispée derrière un masque impassible. Et le regard sombre qu'il avait pu lire, parfois, dans les hommes qui ont connus la tourmente.

- Écoute, Su'. Tu laisses les choses comme elles sont, il devrait se calmer, il est peut-être simplement déçu. Par contre, s'il te fait encore une seule remarque, préviens-moi. Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Junsu lui adressa un sourire sincère.

- Jaejoong m'a dit la même chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les deux.

Les petites mains fraiches revinrent se poser sur la poitrine de l'ainé, visitant ses seins. Yoochun ne s'en remettait pas. Il ignorait que depuis un moment déjà, les formes de son corps hantaient l'esprit du cadet. Il ignorait que l'amour pouvait cueillir si jeune, avec une telle puissance, sans se préoccuper de rien et que Junsu avait soif, au cœur de son malaise, du grain de sa peau et de la force de ses yeux. Un peu mal-à-l'aise de son silence surpris, le cadet s'interrompit un instant pour le regarder d'un air interrogatif. Yoochun en profita pour demander :

- Je prends ça comment ?

Le plus jeune eut une moue boudeuse :

- Pourquoi tu demandes toujours ?

- Si je fais ce qui me passe par la tête, tu vas m'en vouloir, répliqua son amant en riant.

Les yeux de Junsu étaient devenu profonds, sans doute un des effets de son désir. Yoochun décida qu'il était temps de cesser de se poser des questions. Il n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde, attaquant fougueusement les lèvres suaves de son amant, respirant sans fin ses cheveux, son cou, la naissance de sa poitrine dans le creux de sa chemise. Junsu était devenu quémandeur, partout il goûtait la peau, caressait, cherchait la chaleur. Ils migrèrent, presque sans le réaliser, vers le canapé, où les chemises volèrent. La lumière tamisée révélait au cadet ce qu'il n'avait pu voir dans l'obscurité, désorienté par sa première expérience. Et permettait à l'ainé de comprendre la puissance leur désir commun : Junsu, bien qu'écarlate, le dévorait des yeux. Yoochun réalisait avec surprise que c'était sans doute l'une des premières fois où un regard pareil lui était adressé.

- Et dis, petit machin. Tu vas finir par me consumer.

Ce dernier détourna à peine les yeux, murmura doucement :

- J'avais envie depuis longtemps…

Yoochun n'ajouta rien, pour ne pas avoir à avouer qu'il en avait eu envie le matin même de leur union. Il passa sa main sur la poitrine nue et frémissante de son amant, se délectant de sa douceur et des jeux de lumières sur ce corps si parfait. Il se sentit si jeune, tellement gamin, à le désirer comme un fou ! Mais puisqu'ils étaient deux, puisque rien d'autre n'avait d'importance… Il chuchota :

- Petit pervers, tu comptes rester sur le canapé ?

Junsu s'étira langoureusement, et rigola :

- Bah ! Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est pas vrai, ça…

Alors que l'ainé grommelait, les deux mains devenues chaudes se réinstallèrent sur sa poitrine, coupant court à toute raillerie. La faim de son amour se fit sentir, il caressa alors ce corps léger pour se rassasier au plus vite. Junsu se sentit soulevé, retourné, et bien vite il perdit le contrôle alors que le souffle de Yoochun lui envahissait la nuque. Sa poitrine brûlante collée à son dos, il ressentait bien plus qu'il ne voyait. Enivré et excité, il tentait de saisir les cheveux qui s'écoulaient sur ses épaules, gémissait doucement aux contacts passionné des lèvres, des mains qui l'attisaient. Son corps s'enfonçait dans un tourbillon incroyable de sensations longtemps espérées. Il retrouvait cette nuit sans Lune, la communion de deux corps, mille et une émotions perdues dans la poussière de son quotidien. Deux mains légères se saisirent de son pantalon, avec l'intention marquée de le faire disparaître au plus vite. Si le désir avait guidé Junsu, à présent il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir en constatant la différence de lumière avec la fois précédente. Bien que tamisée, impossible de cacher les réactions de son corps, ses frissons, ses regards perdus, et surtout, son manque d'expérience et ses gestes peu assurés. Il s'était collé au plus près de son amant, se retournant pour goûter ses lèvres et son sourire amoureux. Ils s'interrompirent et se levèrent presque ensembles, en silence, chacun par simple envie de finir d'enlever ce qui osait les gêner encore. Junsu baissa les yeux, face à la nudité de l'homme qu'il dévorait des yeux chaque jour. Son stress montait en vague, alors qu'il réalisait à quel point il avait envie, et enviait, cette silhouette qui lui semblait parfaite. Yoochun ne se gênait pas pourtant, étudiant avec envie la physionomie sensuelle du jeune homme. Une phrase de sa grand-mère, qui avait pris l'habitude de s'inviter quand on ne voulait surtout pas d'elle, lui revint en mémoire : « C'est joli peut-être, mais on ne touche pas ! ». Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas s'en priver, n'en déplaise à la grand-mère ! Avec un sourire avide, il reprit possession des lèvres, des joues de son cadet, inaccessibles la plupart du temps, et à présent siennes. Le contact de leurs deux corps fit monter la tension qu'ils entretenaient depuis la fin du repas : Junsu frissonna et sentit son souffle s'envoler de plus belle. Les mains de son ainé, douces et volontaires, se promenaient sur son dos, plus bas, et le rapprochaient d'une pression décidée. A nouveau ils se découvraient, debout au milieu du salon, à nouveau ils allaient chercher en l'autre ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré. Yoochun, dans un souffle, saisit le sexe qui le rendait fou, car trop près de lui, et entama de lascifs va-et-vient. Un peu par instinct, ils se rapprochaient du canapé. Lorsque le plaisir menaçait déjà de le faire suffoquer, Yoochun ralentit puis stoppa le mouvement, se contentant de le guider, doucement, vers le canapé. Junsu s'était assis, à demi perdu par les réclamations de son corps, et se blottit contre son amant, s'asseyant dos à lui. Ce dernier resta sceptique, un peu étonné, passablement excité. Il allait demander la cause de ce revirement de situation lorsque les deux mains s'emparèrent du bas de son dos et l'attirèrent. Junsu le serrait contre lui, les bras derrière, et d'un murmure qui le rendit plus fou encore qu'il ne l'était :

- Viens…

- Oh putain…

Juste au-dessous, éclairée par une douce lumière tamisée qui la rendait dorée, la chute de rein de Junsu se dévoilait et s'offrait. L'ainé se sentit rougir, rare impression, de ce que lui donnait son amant. Ni possession, ni rapport de pouvoir et de force, comme hurlaient parfois ses anciennes relations noyées dans les souvenirs : juste un accord, un respect, une union. Un amour auquel rien ne ressemblait. Il s'était emparé de ses hanches, tout en le préparant, poussait doucement la nuque pour mettre Junsu à quatre patte. Comme la première fois, il attendit que son cadet soit totalement détendu avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, et jouait avec le duvet invisible du bas de son dos. Quand il le sût prêt, il se laissa alors aller contre lui, en lui, avec la lenteur des amours inassouvis.

Junsu ne distinguait que la couleur du canapé : il aurait pu en vain chercher les yeux enflammés de son amant. Il gémit pourtant, tellement la sensation fut différente. L'intensité et la puissance de son désir l'obligèrent à fermer les yeux avec un petit cri mal retenu. Tout ce qui aurait voulu voir, il le sentait, le devinait : une des mains qui visitait son sexe dressé, une autre qui parcourait son ventre, s'accrochait à sa hanche. Un souffle, quelque part en haut de son dos. Des lèvres, éphémères et frivoles, partout à la fois. Le frisson de ses cheveux trop longs. Le murmure de tout un corps contre le sien. Jusqu'à Yoochun en lui, encore plus présent, d'une sensualité qui le noyait. Chaque contact était divin, et l'enfonçait un peu plus dans l'émotion. Le temps s'étirait, le rythme désordonné n'était qu'une raison de plus d'en perdre la notion… Se sentant atteindre le point culminant, alors que les venues de Yoochun provoquaient chaque fois une vague de plaisir nouvelle, il se cambra, et gémit son nom. La respiration de son amant se saccadait, et après quelques coups de rein il se libéra en lui, se noyant dans leur plaisir commun, perdant son souffle pour quelques éphémères secondes.

Sur le dos, et les yeux dans le vague, le cadet suivait à peine les mouvements incessants de son amant. Il lui vint vaguement à l'esprit de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais il était parti bien trop loin dans les sensations pour espérer être revenu de sitôt. Et Yoochun, après avoir tout nettoyé, s'assit en silence auprès de ce bout d'homme à la poitrine encore haletante. Il se sentait neuf, et très vieux, en observant la trace que laisse le plaisir sur les corps. Il passa doucement la main sur la peau chaude, au-dessus des émotions qui palpitaient toujours. Et murmura, avec l'impression de réveiller une voix du fond de son être :

- Tu es encore un enfant…

Les deux yeux se fixèrent sur lui. Peut-être au-delà :

- Tu l'es autant que moi.

Il l'embrassa avec passion : homme léger où tout bouillonne, enfant mature au regard qui sait.

Un enfant. Il en était un sans doute, à refuser de voir sa vie changer vers ce qui est fermé, vers ce qui a des normes, vers ce qu'il ne faut pas dépasser. Vers un quotidien morne où tous les lendemains se ressemblent. Mais même les personnes âgées, parfois, échappent à cela avec un regard malicieux et pétillant qui traverse la cruauté du temps. Il glissa doucement, d'un ton presque inquiet, pensant à ces jours qui avalaient leur histoire :

- Nous resterons enfants, Su'. Parce que c'est la seule façon d'espérer l'avenir.

Le petit sourire éclatant, mais fatigué, lui répondit. Il crut entendre un « promis », ou une vague réponse malicieuse. Cela lui suffit. Portant le léger corps contre lui, il le déposa dans son lit où, après un bisou sonore - comme ceux de sa grand-mère - pour son amant, se blottit dans cette sensation de refuge chaleureux. Il souriait. En fait, ils souriaient tous deux sans se voir, derrière le masque de l'obscurité. Mais ils savaient chacun pourquoi, et remarquaient avec surprise à quel point leur bonheur était devenu fréquent.

* * *

><p><span>Cent cinquante-neuvième jour, 9h51 :<span>

Comment expliquer cette sensation que l'on a, en se levant le matin, de trouver un ange dans sa cuisine en train de se beurrer une tartine ?

- Bonjour, Yoo' !

Surtout après une soirée pareille, et cette nuit où la proximité de leur corps les avait tour à tour réveillés, chacun volant à l'autre un peu de la tendresse de son sommeil, et des baisers de pleine nuit… Mais même après ça, difficile de s'imaginer qu'on puisse manger une tartine de manière aussi sensuelle. La petite voix avait des accents de malice :

- Tu m'as pas l'air frais…

- En extérieur seulement. A l'intérieur, on ne fait pas plus en forme.

Junsu le dévisageait avec de grands yeux perplexes, et plutôt que de chercher à préciser sa pensée, Yoochun l'embrassa, histoire de connaître lui-aussi le goût de la tartine. La réponse fut plutôt enthousiaste, le baiser se prolongea un moment avant que la faim ne se manifeste vraiment, et le fasse migrer vers la cuisine.

Il avait déjà connu des hommes – quelques femmes également – et ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui faisait la différence essentielle entre tout ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'il découvrait aux côtés de Junsu. La relation était difficile, contraignante, voire frustrante, elle tenait pourtant mieux que ses aventures passées. Peut-être que la difficulté les attachaient plus solidement ? Pour sa part, il savait bien que ses sentiments étaient puissants, mais comme il était du genre impatient, parfois capricieux, il s'étonnait de son calme. Qu'est-ce qui le faisait changer à ce point ? Le grille-pain le fit sursauter, et, faisant d'une pierre deux coups, le poussa à aller s'ouvrir à son amant :

- Junsu, fit-il en revenant vers la table avec les confitures, tu ne trouves pas que… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Le cadet, la tête dans la bibliothèque, feuilletait un de ses vieux bouquins. En s'approchant, il reconnut l'abrégé de mathématiques qui lui avait servi pour passer son diplôme de fin d'étude. (Autant dire, un monstre à peine domestiqué, mais qui rend fier son propriétaire qui s'est écorché à le bosser) Il eut un petit sourire heureux, et face au manque de réponse, ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

- J'ignorais que tu avais fait des progrès aussi fulgurants !

Junsu louchait sur les annotations, les passages surlignés, les résolutions d'équations en marge de feuilles. Un petit sourire délicat vit jour sur son visage :

- Ce que tu as dû en baver…

Légèrement touché, Yoochun répondit, d'une voix assez basse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait du fond de lui :

- Des fois, on tient tellement à ce que l'on possède, on souhaite tellement aller plus loin et ne pas le lâcher, que les difficultés du moment ne pèsent pas bien lourd.

Il s'interrompit, surpris et médusé. Cette réponse… Cette affirmation, énoncée avec autant de naturel, venait se superposer à ses doutes et leurs répondait. Le phénomène lui parut si étrange, qu'il releva la tête vers son amant pour tenter de s'expliquer, ou chercher un trouble semblable en lui. Peine perdue. Junsu, à peine désorienté, passait son index sur l'écriture figée par le temps, presque comme une longue caresse pour tenter de le deviner. Il tourna son regard vers lui, intense et amusé, et glissa :

- Je crois que je comprends très bien.

Profondément ému, Yoochun suivait des yeux ce long doigt qui effleurait son passé, et, sans presque s'en douter, ses questions d'avenir. Peu importait finalement que Junsu ressente la même chose, ne restait que la richesse de leur relation, et la puissance de ces regards qui ne diminuaient pas. Il le prit contre lui, et au-dessus de son oreille, respira l'odeur du bonheur.

- Je t'aime, Su'.

Un peu désarçonné, le jeune homme s'avouait que Yoochun était la seule personne qu'il connaissait, à part son frère jumeau, avec qui chaque émotion s'écoulait librement, se faisait comprendre, devenait limpide. Imprévisible, son amant n'en demeurait que profondément attentif et présent. Une bouffée d'enthousiasme l'envahit, et il se prit à se maudire d'avoir porté aussi loin une histoire de prof de sport. Il dévora encore des yeux cette écriture jeune, qui marquait une époque qu'il n'avait pas connue, et peut-être sa légère déception de ne pas avoir pu connaître Yoochun lycéen. Il referma doucement le livre et le replaça dans la bibliothèque, comme pour remettre en place la vie qu'il venait de chambouler. Inutile, ils étaient tous deux émus, et la timidité de Junsu l'empêchait de murmurer ce qu'il aurait voulu hurler. Yoochun repris d'une voix très basse :

- La jeunesse est parfois un aveuglement. J'ai grandi sans savoir, et en me laissant porter par les jugements des autres. Comme si j'avais décidé d'un coup que, puisqu'ils étaient plus âgés, ils sauraient mener ma vie mieux que je ne l'aurais fait moi-même. Il a fallu choisir, et continuer, et terminer. J'aimais les maths, j'aimais m'y perdre. J'aimais pourtant bien plus la musique, sous toutes ses formes. Et ils ont décidés pour moi.

Le silence passait entre les battements de cœur du cadet, qui retenait son souffle sans trop savoir pourquoi, juste guidé par les intonations de cette voix posée.

- Le temps passe trop vite pour qu'on ait le temps de regretter vraiment… Mais tu as cette force qui me manquait, Junsu. Si tu sais où tu dois aller, ne prends même plus le temps d'écouter ce que les autres espèrent faire de toi. Tu aurais l'impression de vivre à côté de ta propre vie.

Junsu sentait l'étau qui comprimait son cœur, il sentait que ce n'était que le pâle reflet de celui de son amant :

- Tu pourrais encore, Yoochun…

- Suis ton chemin. C'est le plus important maintenant, à mes yeux.

Junsu le regardait, la gorge nouée. C'était comme si Yoochun venait de lui offrir quelque chose qui lui avait toujours manqué, sans savoir vraiment quoi. Empressé, il lui répondit enfin :

- Je t'aime. J'ai l'impression d'apprendre à aimer.

Un petit rire fragile s'éleva, et une étreinte dans laquelle il recommença à respirer. Son ainé lui paraissait désarmé, mille fois plus délicat que ce que disaient ses prunelles ironiques. Et les quelques frissonnements de son corps, ses yeux humides, ne témoignaient plus que de la vague d'émotions qui le submergeait. Il glissa, comme pour les sortir de cette torpeur sentimentale :

- Dis, petit machin…

- Oui ?

- J'ai vraiment faim, là.

Junsu lui adressa un regard confus, surpris.

- Mais t'avais pas fait des tartines ?

* * *

><p>- Tu fais vraiment tout cramer.<p>

- Fais le malin. C'est toujours à cause de toi.

Ils se regardaient, Junsu savourant sa tartine dorée à point, Yoochun s'exaspérant de son morceau de carbonne. Par inadvertance, et tout à ses pensées, il avait simplement remis à cuire deux fois la même fournée. Et Junsu, hilare, lui envoyait en pleine face son rire éléphantesque.

Yoochun, qui était sûr d'avoir de quoi être malheureux, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, laissant au passé ses doutes et douleurs, et persuadé d'avoir passé l'âge pour tout remettre en question.

* * *

><p><span>Cent soixante-troisième jour, salle des profs, 13h15 :<span>

- Minsoi…

Elle se retourna, surprise, sur le jeune professeur. D'habitude si enjoué – et relativement bruyant – il avait la tête de celui qui prépare une cachotterie, et la voix d'un gamin prit en faute.

- Dis-donc, le jeunot, tu m'as l'air louche.

Yoochun eut un sourire sincère, tout en réalisant qu'il aurait du mal, à présent, à se passer de cette petite bonne femme et ses répliques cuisantes.

- J'ai juste un souci.

- Bon. Installe-toi, et je te fais du café.

Il s'exécuta, se faufilant dans un coin plus discret de la salle, coincé entre les casiers et les tas de paperasses. Il soupira, observant les professeurs présents, regrettant de ne pas les connaître mieux, et de n'avoir pu, sous aucun moyen, se faire accepter et épauler par eux. Pourquoi, dans ce coin de pays, les gens ouverts étaient-ils si rares ? Minsoi revenait, une tasse dans chaque main, le dévisageant avec une moue étonnée, si bien qu'il se força à sourire.

- Ça n'a en effet pas l'air d'aller.

- C'est rien, juste une baisse de régime.

Elle s'assit, et le petit siège eut un soupir, comme pour approuver ce conciliabule.

- Tu fais quoi de tes nuits ? T'es crevé.

Il eut un petit rire, juste le temps de revoir passer sous ses yeux le corps splendide de son amant.

- Rien de particulier.

- Tiens, bois.

Son rire ne put que redoubler en voyant la différence de niveau entre les deux tasses de café. Si la sienne était à peu près pleine, celle de sa collègue aurait pu déborder à la plus infime secousse sismique. Profitant de ce sursaut de bonne humeur, Minsoi se rapprocha de lui et glissa :

- Allez, crache le morceau.

Que dire ? Yoochun se secoua sur son siège, mal-à-l'aise. Il l'avait abordée par réflexe plutôt que par réelle intention, et doutait à présent de l'efficacité de son approche. Il devait bien s'avouer que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde. Après s'être mordu la lèvre, il se lança :

- C'est pas grand-chose. J'aurais aimé rencontrer Monsieur Kwon, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire.

- Monsieur Kwon ? Le prof de sport ?

Il approuva, soulagé du sursis que lui offraient ces questions. Malgré les apparences, il tentait d'utiliser toutes les neurones qui n'étaient pas encore immobilisées par son récent manque de repos. C'était sans compter la vivacité inébranlable de Minsoi, qui reprenait déjà :

- Tu veux le voir pourquoi, toi ?

Encore une excuse pour le dieu des mensonges, ou il allait finir bel et bien foudroyé.

- Euh… J'aimerais reprendre la course et j'aurais besoin de conseil.

- Tu cours ?

Il acquiesça encore, repoussant la nostalgie qui pointait parfois son nez depuis que, jeune coureur, il s'était effondré pour la première fois au milieu d'un stadium, les poumons en feu. Asthme chronique, avaient dit les médecins. Et s'il ne l'empêchait pas de courir de temps à autre, c'était assez en tout cas pour évanouir tout rêve de passer premier la ligne blanche.

La voix sceptique de sa collègue le ramena au présent :

- Je serais toi, je me méfierais de ce type. Va plutôt en voir un autre.

Yoochun sentit que, pour être vraiment efficace, il allait devoir démêler efficacement les commérages de la réalité. Dans un si petit coin, les gens peu bavards se voyaient rapidement attribués un passé de tueur en série…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il étripe ses élèves ?

Le petit grelot et une gorgée de café :

- C'est bien la jeunesse d'aller chercher si loin ! Elle se désintéressa du regard ironique pour reprendre plus bas : je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais il avait un très bon poste à Séoul avant d'être muté ici.

- Par choix ?

- Surtout pas ! Il passe son temps à pester contre l'odeur des campagnes et des rizières.

Elle s'interrompit pour retourner un instant près de sa cafetière, et de quelques collègues qu'elle bouscula. Yoochun tentait de tout remettre au clair : le problème était complexe, et s'il aimait ça en général, il n'aurait pas été plus mal de s'en passer !

Il reporta son attention sur Minsoi, qui revenait déjà, avec une nouvelle tasse et une tête de détective indiscrète :

- J'ai du nouveau, le jeunot. On m'a dit que c'est parce qu'il avait fait une dépression.

Le jeune homme s'étira en soupirant, lassé et déçu :

- Le problème est réglé…

- T'es mathématicien ou pas ?! Pourquoi déprimerait-il à Séoul et pas ici ?

- … Les élèves y sont plus chiants ?

Elle s'était relevée d'un coup, les yeux dans le vague :

- Mais non !

Elle le prit par le col de la chemise, et le brun ne put retenir un éclat de rire face à sa moue décidée. Si tout ça ne l'aidait en rien, il fallait admettre que sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas de taille face à cette originalité de la nature.

- Ecoute bien, tête de semoule. Elle ignorait ses éclats de rire de plus en plus incontrôlables : tout ça n'est qu'une manière de se planquer ! Il n'en peut plus de cette vie trop calme, alors comment croire qu'il puisse être déprimé par la capitale ! Ce n'est qu'une manière de cacher la réalité… Bon, tu t'arrêtes de rire, oui ?

Impossible. Et alors qu'elle observait cette toute petite graine d'adulte, les pupilles en feux et la joie accrochée à chaque note de son rire, elle sentit le bonheur frapper à son cœur, de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que quarante profs, dans cette petite salle, se retournent pour dévisager ces deux âmes espiègles. Ces deux corps que tout sépare, hormis l'envie simple de rendre à la vie les couleurs que le temps parfois lui fait perdre.

* * *

><p><span>15h31 :<span>

Yoochun planchait sur l'un des tous nouveaux manuels de mathématiques, en soupirant allègrement. Il aurait mille fois préféré faire ça chez lui, devant une bonne bière. Seulement, c'était un moyen de ne pas perdre contenance en attendant ses élèves qui devaient, dans l'espace de la récréation, venir lui rendre un devoir maison en salle des profs. Il rêvait de pouvoir s'affaler dans un fauteuil, avec un bon chocolat chaud, mais il avait jugé qu'il avait un rôle à tenir pour ne pas se discréditer.

- Monsieur ?

Une de plus. Il y avait quelque chose d'agaçant à s'empêcher de se détendre, tout en se faisant apporter du boulot supplémentaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, en pensant qu'il devait vivre l'une des pires récréations de sa vie. Cela fit rougir instantanément sa jeune élève, qui avait pris ce soupir pour une prévision des erreurs qui allaient joncher sa copie :

- J'ai fait de mon mieux, Monsieur ! Vraiment !

Elle était mignonne, on lui devait au moins ça. Yoochun se blâma intérieurement de son ingratitude, se repris avec une sourire charmeur :

- Je n'en doute pas. Vous êtes quelqu'un de déterminé.

Son sourire s'élargit encore sur ce dernier mot – mais inconsciemment, à cause d'un petit machin qui l'était tout autant. La jeune fille bredouilla, le salua et partit précipitamment par l'une des portes adjacentes. Minsoi, qui attendait non loin, profita du regard égaré et ahuri du jeune homme pour s'approcher.

- Non mais, jeune pré-pubère ! Tu arrêtes de faire du gringue aux jolies lycéennes !?

Yoochun mit un temps à comprendre, alors qu'elle s'esclaffait de son « indigne perversité ». Si elle savait ! Il baissa les yeux pour lui éviter un regard coquin, mais cela ne fit que la relancer, et il préféra la couper avant qu'elle n'en informe la totalité de la salle des profs :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, suppôt de Satan ?

- Le petit Kim Junsu voulait te voir.

- Junsu ?

Pour le coup, voilà qui suscitait son intérêt… Mais il opta pour une légère moue, jugeant que les premiers soupçons valaient bien mieux que la découverte de sa véritable « perversité ». Il le repéra sans mal, à moitié caché derrière la porte, petite touffe de cheveux noirs vissée sur un nez tout rond. Il respira profondément, déjà heureux et pressé, salua Minsoi avec un sourire sincère et rejoignit le jeune homme décidemment bien timide :

- Tu n'oses pas rentrer ?

Même s'il n'avait pas tort, Junsu préféra se justifier autrement, et bafouilla :

- C'est juste que si je rentre, on aura plus de mal à sortir.

- Et ? demanda Yoochun en riant, légèrement sceptique.

- J'aimerais bien te parler en privé.

Voilà qui sentait l'aventure à plein nez, et pour Yoochun, toute intimité avec lui, même le temps d'une récréation, était bonne à prendre :

- Je vais nous trouver une salle.

Un petit bureau, situé juste à côté, était souvent vide, et constituait l'un des principaux lieux de travail du jeune professeur. Il s'y glissèrent tous deux, Yoochun fit jouer la serrure, gardant en tête le précieux conseil de Jaejoong et une soudaine envie – qui allait de pair – d'embrasser son petit machin. Il se retint un instant, constatant la petite frimousse sérieuse qu'affichait son cadet et le ton de confidence qu'il prit pour s'expliquer :

- En fait, j'ai un problème pour le devoir maison.

Yoochun ne put retenir une grimace agacée. Jusqu'à présent, faire la différence entre l'élève et l'amant n'avait posé aucun problème. Il avait pourtant conscience que Junsu devait être engueulé autant que n'importe qui, qui aurait eu le toupet de ne pas rendre son devoir. C'était précisément la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire, mais qu'il jugeait inévitable. Le cadet avait dû sentir venir la tempête, et posa précipitamment le doigt sur la bouche prête à rugir de son amant :

- Attends ! Euh… C'est juste que je l'ai sorti Samedi quand tu étais sous la douche !

Il baissa le ton, et le doigt, pour reprendre plus bas :

- C'est pour ça que je voulais te le dire en privé. En fait, je l'ai oublié chez toi.

- Tu l'a laissé chez moi ?

- Oui. Sur la petite table.

Un petit silence perplexe laissa parler le brouhaha de la salle des profs.

- …Il est terminé ?

- Oui.

Yoochun laissa échapper un infime soupir de soulagement, et un léger rire.

- Tu as eu chaud.

- Je crois que j'avais senti.

Ils se sourirent. L'ainé sentait bien à quel point la maturité de Junsu était précieuse pour leur relation. Il se sentit presque stupide, d'avoir pu soupçonner qu'il profiterait de sa situation. Il goûta ses lèvres, avant de les mordiller avidement, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Une salve de plaisir envahit Junsu, à la sensation des mains froides infiltrées sous sa chemise d'uniforme, de la bouche qui dérivait, s'emparait de son menton et de son cou. Après s'être trop croisés dans les couloirs, guettés, regardés, espérés, l'amour les rendait avide. Junsu, enivré, se mordait les lèvres pour résister à son envie. Leurs corps se rapprochaient, et les respirations devenaient plus profondes. La pression de la jambe de son ainé sur sa virilité le fit gémir doucement. Impatient, il allait goutter les lèvres, la peau, l'odeur de son amant. Leurs souffles, qui se saccadaient, furent vite couverts par le bruit agressif et désagréable de la sonnerie. Après un temps, Yoochun s'écarta, une moue de surprise et de déception clairement affichée sur son visage :

- Merde.

Il regardait Junsu, son regard flou et un peu perdu, et tentait d'oublier la bosse que formait son pantalon cintré d'uniforme qui lui faisait perdre toute notion de rationalité. Il reprit, pour se changer les idées :

- Le mieux serait que tu sortes avant moi. File en cours…

Les yeux de Junsu avaient doublés de volume :

- Mais… Je fais comment ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour… !

Yoochun comprit qu'il ne pourrait décidemment pas se changer les idées, en tout cas pas de cette façon. La réaction de Junsu se voyait plutôt bien, et après un petit instant de réflexion l'ainé arriva à la conclusion qu'il était hors de question de le laisser sortir ainsi. Autant pour la réputation du plus jeune, que pour la santé du plus vieux. Junsu regardait par terre, se tortillait de gêne, rougissait du silence.

- T'as quoi, maintenant ? demanda enfin l'ainé d'une voix de fripouille.

- J'ai Anglais.

- Avec l'espèce d'asperge qui se prend pour un bilingue ?

- Oui.

Un petit silence passa, rebondissant entre les deux sourires espiègles qui hésitaient encore à faire une bêtise. La voix grave :

- Je te ferais un mot de retard.

Le sourire de Junsu s'élargit encore, du seul bonheur de rester encore auprès de son amant, et de la fébrilité de l'interdit. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, cette relation le rendait plus fort, et si la simple idée de retard suffisait auparavant à l'effrayer, il avait espéré mille fois cette réponse de la part de Yoochun. Ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau l'un de l'autre, bien plus doucement, s'embrassant, alors que la main de l'ainé glissait sur le ventre, descendait vers le bassin. Junsu, contre le mur, avait fermé les yeux. Il se concentrait pour ne rien faire paraître de son désir, mais chaque contact de peau réveillait en lui les souvenirs brûlants de leurs nuits. Il sentit les mains fraiches déboutonner son pantalon, le laisser s'affaisser, et gémit lorsqu'elles se saisirent de sa virilité. Il avait levé la tête au plafond, attendant le mouvement en se mordant les lèvres.

Une sensation bien différente le fit hoqueter de surprise :

- Qu'est-ce que ?...

Yoochun, justement, était loin de pouvoir répondre. Il sourit intérieurement en sentant les mains de son cadet s'enrouler dans les cheveux, et les petits gémissements à peine retenus que provoquaient ses coups de langue et ses caresses amoureuses. Il continua pourtant, accentuant ses mouvements par le plaisir de goûter enfin son jeune amant. Junsu se perdait dans le flot des sensations inconnues, de plus en plus débordantes. Il en oubliait d'être gêné, de se poser des questions, de se crisper. L'ainé l'avait senti, profitant de ce petit instant de débauche pour se permettre quelques libertés, il testait Junsu et ses réactions, se délectait de cette ardeur à fleur de peau.

Au creux du coup de son amant, Junsu tentait de reprendre son souffle et la notion de la réalité. Les mains de l'ainé, sous sa chemise, traçaient des courbes douces qui continuaient pourtant à le faire frissonner. Il aurait voulu détruire le lycée, les portes fermées, les visages curieux et les langues agitées. Détruire, oublier, ne garder que la chaleur qu'ils faisaient naître entre eux. En eux.

- Ça va ?

Yoochun posait la question en souriant, sentant bien la sensibilité exaltée du corps de son amant. Il se sentait prêt à imploser aussi, mais au souvenir de la sale tête du prof d'anglais, il se vit mal en train de lui expliquer pourquoi l'élève qu'il avait mis en retard d'une bonne heure n'arrivait plus à s'asseoir sur sa chaise…

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Des tas de raisons, petit machin. Sûrement aussi parce que tu me rends heureux.

Le petit machin rougissait chaque fois, mais il avait des bonnes raisons de croire que ce n'était plus tant par gêne, mais par émotion. Il l'embrassa encore, une fois ou deux, et relâcha son étreinte quand il sentit la passion entrer en jeu.

Il se retourna promptement (une tactique pour éviter que Junsu ne voie sa propre réaction), et rédigea rapidement le mot de retard.

- File.

Il lui donna le papier sans se retenir de le serrer à nouveau. Cette soif des corps le surprenait, le rendait fébrile. On peut prendre du plaisir sans aimer, il le savait. Pourquoi rien n'avait la même saveur, avec ce petit piquant d'amour dans chaque pore de peau et d'esprit ?

- Yoochun…

- Mm ?

- Merci.

- Je t'aime. Ramène une bonne note en Anglais maintenant, que je me fasse pardonner de t'avoir retenu.

Junsu riait de plus belle :

- Tu étais là au dernier conseil de classe ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais dépassé 10 en Anglais !

Un petit silence passa, encore un de ces échanges de regard malicieux, et qui en disait long.

- Bon. Et bien, on saura toujours pourquoi on se revoie, tous les deux.

- Je t'aime !

Junsu partit en rigolant, en courant, en aimant, ces dix choses qu'on aime faire en même temps parce qu'elles se ressemblent. Yoochun l'observa s'échapper en pensant au temps qui séparait, passait, détruisait. Qu'importe. Il pensait au temps, et il souriait.

Comme s'il avait déjà compris que rien, ni personne, n'avait son mot à dire sur leur amour.

* * *

><p><span>Cent soixante-quatrième jour, 13h02 :<span>

- Jae' !

L'ainé se retourna, avec un sourire, vers l'origine de la petite voix enfantine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le mioche ?

En guise de réponse, un grand sourire. Junsu se laissa le temps de parvenir à son ami avant de daigner lui répondre :

- Tu viens ? Yunho a amené ses cartes. On va au parc.

- Je vous rejoins.

Devant le petit air étonné de Junsu, qu'il utilisait parfois comme moyen de persuasion, Jaejoong resta de marbre, non sans un petit vacillement intérieur. Celui-ci finit par demander, un peu déçu :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Il faut absolument que je rende le devoir maison au prof de maths… Il avait dit de venir hier, pendant la récré, sauf qu'il n'y avait pers… Pourquoi t'as viré pivoine, toi ?

Junsu regardait partout, sauf son meilleur ami, pour qui l'explication de cette absence commençait à devenir limpide. Il se justifia, de mauvaise foi :

- … T'as dû arriver en retard !

- C'est-à-dire après toi ?

- … !

Jaejoong éclata d'un grand rire, en ébouriffant joyeusement son cadet, qui était prêt à creuser le goudron pour se cacher sous terre. Il se résigna pourtant, et demanda en bougonnant :

- Il faut toujours que tu devines ma vie !

- Sérieux, vous avez fait quoi ?

- Arrête de demander, tu sais bien que je ne te mentirais pas.

- Je vois.

Il riait de plus belle, en pensant qu'il aurait de quoi rétorquer si le professeur lui adressait le moindre reproche à propos de son retard. Il ajouta à l'oreille d'un Junsu écarlate et déconfit :

- J'aurais été plus malin de te le donner, il serait arrivé avant tout le monde…

- Jae' …!

- Excuse-moi. Il se calma un peu pour ajouter, avec une voix sincère : T'es trop mignon. J'étais un peu inquiet pour toi et cet énergumène, mais quand je te vois changer, et t'épanouir comme ça, je me dis qu'il n'aurait rien pu t'arriver de mieux que…

- Que… ?

- Cet amour-là.

Junsu regardait son ami, pour une fois, et bien que totalement rouge et gêné, ses yeux disaient toute la reconnaissance, l'amitié et l'émotion que ces paroles avaient fait remonter à la surface.

- Je… Merci Jae'. Je ne compte plus tout ce que je te dois.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il souriait d'un air ému : File, je te rejoins au parc.

Il observa un instant son cadet qui repartait, ses oreilles rouges, et se mit tranquillement en route vers la salle des profs. Cependant, alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il entendit deux élèves, derrière lui, converser d'un ton de confidence. Rien de surprenant, et rien qui ne l'aurait arrêté en temps normal, s'il n'avait entendu le nom du prof de sport. Il fit volte-face, et courut pour ne pas les rater.

Deux jeunes filles, sûrement de seconde, qu'il accosta avec un sourire :

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Elles le dévisagèrent comme s'il était un extraterrestre qui leur annonçait un voyage gratuit vers sa planète. Il admettait avoir très mal commencé, il se rattrapa alors avec un sourire, « celui qui fait tomber même les mouches » disait Junsu, et une voix plus douce et avenante :

- Excusez-moi, c'est juste que j'ai entendu des sales trucs sur le prof de sport, et je suis sûr qu'on m'a menti.

Touché. L'une des deux semblait avoir pris pour nouvelle mission de sortir ce bel ange de l'ignorance :

- On t'as pas menti.

- C'est-à-dire ?

La deuxième ne voulait pas être en reste :

- On a une amie qui l'avait au lycée à Séoul, avant qu'il ne vienne ici.

Jaejoong était pris de vertige, lui qui ignorait même que ce prof pouvait avoir des antécédents. Mais alors, s'il était à Séoul… ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Personne n'a vraiment compris. Il y a eu le deuil de son fils, d'abord…

- Ouais, juste avant.

- Et ?

- Un jour, il est rentré dans la salle de musique, et il était comme fou.

- Y'avait un cours, en fait.

- Il a commencé par casser des instruments…

- Et à insulter les élèves, disant qu'ils étaient la lèpre de notre planète.

- Ou un truc dans le genre…

- Il a fini par taper ceux qui se défendaient, et une fille s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital avec le nez cassé.

- C'était une des amies de notre amie…

- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est fait muter ici, j'imagine. Ils ont tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire.

- Je supporterais pas de l'avoir comme prof, lui.

Jaejoong avait cessé de respirer. Des violences envers les musiciens ? La lèpre de la planète ? La nausée le prit en se souvenant de l'air inquiet de Junsu, après la discussion. « Il est simplement déçu », avait-il dit. Et si cette histoire risquait d'aller bien plus loin encore ? Il leur adressa ses remerciements, en tentant de cacher son bouleversement, et monta en salle des profs plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne assez puissante pour le défendre en cas de problème. Jamais un mineur n'aurait son mot à dire sur ces histoires :

- Monsieur Park !

Le dénommé sursauta, failli renverser son chocolat chaud, bougonna deux secondes, et face à l'air horrifié du jeune homme, le rejoignit en vitesse :

- Enfin, Jaejoong, c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils pour un devoir maison, j'avoue que c'est aussi de ma faute…

Son jeune élève haletait, il lui tendit son DM en attendant de reprendre son souffle, et regardant autour de lui, chuchota enfin :

- Il faut que je vous parle.

- Toi aussi ?

Le professeur était hilare, et Jaejoong en aurait bien ri sans l'enclume qui lui écrasait le cœur :

- C'est à propos de Junsu, et du prof de sport.

Le sourire se transforma instantanément en grimace inquiète :

- Merde.

- Ça sent pas bon…

Yoochun gardait deux creux d'inquiétude au bas de son front, et le récit de Jaejoong terminé, le silence repris ses droits dans le petit bureau. Ils se regardaient, de cet échange passait la volonté profonde, pour chacun, de protéger Junsu. Mais comment, et contre quoi ? Le professeur brisa le silence, avec une voix très basse que son élève ne lui connaissait pas.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Assure-toi que Junsu n'est pas seul avec le prof de sport, et je me renseigne sur cette histoire.

Face aux yeux humides, qui débordaient un peu d'amour et de crainte, Jaejoong tenta :

- Il s'est sûrement calmé, après cette histoire…

- Il vaut mieux trop de précautions que pas assez.

Ils se quittèrent sur le commun accord de ne rien dire au cadet, mis à part le conseil d'être très prudent. Yoochun gardait en bouche un goût amer : avec cet amour, il avait toujours été persuadé que le seul danger serait celui d'être découvert. Ce n'était rien, pourtant, face aux chaînes de leurs positions sociales : Lorsqu'on est élève, et pire lorsqu'on est prof, on laisse une part de sa liberté au système éducatif, qu'il est difficile de reprendre…

Il s'était assis, le souffle un peu court. Il se moquait de lui-même, à s'alarmer pour si peu. Il se moquait de tous les autres, également : le bonheur découvert, on ne le lâche plus si facilement.

Si l'avenir l'obligeait à crier pour se faire entendre, pour protéger ceux qu'il aime, alors il hurlerait.

Il se fit cette promesse.

Quelque part au soleil, assis sur l'herbe, à lancer son rire et ses cartes au vent, un jeune homme un peu inconscient, un peu innocent, réchauffait les cœurs de son sourire sans jamais penser au danger. Il riait et aimait, et avait l'impression qu'il pourrait en être ainsi pour l'éternité.

Le temps ne se rattrape jamais.


End file.
